<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backup Guardians Series: Kakashi by Ithillokte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775741">Backup Guardians Series: Kakashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte'>Ithillokte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Backup Guardians Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Kakashi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Higurashi Kagome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Backup Guardians Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog: Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Hello! This is my first fanfiction! My muse decided to try to put all the characters I liked most into this situation, and then it wouldn't stop making plots afterwards. I must admit, it was ridiculous, but I ended up liking what was coming out, so I decided to write it. There are thirteen bachelors. This means that there will be thirteen full length fanfictions, and lots of writing on top of the other stories I am currently writing.</p><p> </p><p>Stay tuned for more information on those, as I will be posting them here and on ff.net. Do note that this otome-style series will have individual plots and scenes, while having the base idea that stays the same. There are going to be similarities between the fics. Kagome will always be Amaterasu's chosen, She will always gain markings and abilities. She will always follow the given prophecy.  Some books will have her going back to the Naruto verse (most actually) but there will be some where she remains in her world.</p><p> </p><p>There are plans and ideas for all thirteen bachelors, and some of Kagome's abilities will reflect in the way she is taught, and what she is taught. Each story will have events and ideas that make it completely different for the other 'bachelors' in the series. I Hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His feet moved automatically from branch to branch, his chakra reserves pushing him forwards. He only had two more days travel, but he would have to stop to eat soon, and then sleep. It had been a relatively easy mission, it was just tedious. Infiltrating an enemy hidden village was at least an A rank mission. The fact that he did this solo was just proof of his skills.</p><p> </p><p>He had to gather samples of a new ore Kumogakure was experimenting with. It's currently known properties were very interesting. It would turn to dust on contact with chakra, making it perfect for assassinations, no traces left of the assassin's identity left behind if it was completed without a hitch. That part of it's properties was enough of a stir. Never mind it's second known property.</p><p> </p><p>The dust could then be dissolved into liquids, and then coat regular weapons with a metal toxicity type of poison. This was beneficial, as the poisons didn't have to be reapplied due to the ingredients degrading. It took several hundred uses of a blade for it to finally have enough removed to be considered no longer poisoned. The fact that it could be dissolved also meant that it could be injected into a target, and as it was a metal, difficult to remove. There was no antidote for it yet. This already made it highly valuable.</p><p> </p><p>He had sent the samples and it's currently known properties with copies of the original reports of the experiments Kumo had already performed on it, and his report ahead of himself on Pakkun. It was harder to reclaim an item off a summon that could move through a different realm to his destination, thus a much safer method to deliver mission results like this.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped near a small stream, and refilled his canteen, and drank deeply. Looking around, he noticed a patch of wild squash growing on the higher bank, past the small floodplain this stream had. Nothing unusual in this area of Fire Country. It didn't show on his face, but internally, he was a little happier than before. He was going to make squash instead of eating one of the soldier ration packages. Sure they were sustenance, but they didn't taste the greatest. And the bread! It was so badly soaked in chemicals it no longer tasted or felt like bread. Even the bugs wouldn't eat it. Personally, he didn't think it was safe for human consumption.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering rocks, and a small pile of dead branches, he made a small fire, and then used the mud and clay on the bank to make a small oven, and then picked a small squash to bake.</p><p> </p><p>If only he had some salt and butter. Oh well.</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later, a full belly with leftovers sealed into a scroll, he decided to move back away from the stream, into the trees to sleep. Less likely to be seen, harder to find, and thus, safer for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi Hatake thought everything was normal until he realized that the sounds of the night had slowly tapered off to silence. However, his senses told him that nothing had fled. Oddly enough, everything seemed to stand at attention, excited, not fearful. He spread his senses thinking it was a enemy ninja with a tie to the forest around them. He was too late.</p><p> </p><p>A white blur on four paws, he couldn't make out what species it was – it was just too fast – appeared in front of him, and he had no time to react. He would have thought it to be another shinobi, or a genjutsu if it wasn't for the <em>rainbow fire on a white creature with red markings like one of the sannin</em>. Now that he had an instant more to distinguish what it was, it had white fur, a long elegant snout, and looked decidedly of the canidae species.</p><p> </p><p>In that instant, he was unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Meeting In A Place I Thought Was Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First impressions and realizing this isn't home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I was debating on posting my huge monstrous chapter 1 which was originally 17k words long, but i decided that posting it into shorter chapters would be better for the readers.  So without further ado, I give you the first few chapters of Backup Guardians: Kakashi! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weird sounds, birds, bugs, and was that a fox scream? Lots of trees blowing gently in the wind. It was a little chilly where he was in the shade, he could smell the heat of the sun making the earth release its fragrance and helping leaf litter decay into rich, fertile topsoil, clearly early morning, as the air had a damp feel to it.</p><p>That was the first thing that registered in his mind. The second was that he was laying on hard packed dirt. Last he remembered, he was in a tree. The sounds he could hear, had a slight distortion to them, like echoes, so that he meant he was underground, but close to the surface. The third was that he was sore. Not from injury, but from laying in one position for too long. </p><p>He withheld a groan. He didn't want to alert any possible enemies nearby about his presence or his state of wakefulness. Surprise was your best friend in surviving. Carefully opening his eyes, peeking through his lashes first, and opening them slowly looking for any potential threats, he looked around quietly, before silently sitting up.</p><p>He was...in a well? It was old and dry. It wasn't overly deep, he could jump out of it easily enough. Then he noticed that his hands and feet were not bound. If he was in the hands of his enemy, they weren't very smart. 'Must be a bunch of Genin.'</p><p>He was preparing to stand quietly, when there was a soft blue light, and two spots of fading lavender around what he barely caught as hands, before a shadow flashed away. He almost didn't register the dismembered arm appearing and falling to rest in the corner opposite of him, sickly in color, like freshly dead skin, except it didn't smell that way. It smelled... dark and unnatural. He couldn't pin the scent at all. Beyond that, it smelled like the older members of the Aburame clan. Like insects. But there were no bugs on or in the arm. This only registered in the back of his mind, as part of his training kicked in. Instead almost all his focus was trained on the girl that was dressed very strangely, with aforementioned glowing pink hands dying away, drop right onto his lap. And he almost pissed himself in surprise. Only his training kept him from yelping, and he still jumped, startled from the suddenness of it. How embarrassing. He had been a shinobi since he was five years old, and ANBU at that. He had been doing this for fifteen years already. And he almost yelped.</p><p><br/>As it was, he had tensed right up, and instinctually grabbed a kunai from his hip pouch. He stopped himself short however, before he killed the girl in his lap. That was close. He didn't put the kunai away, just in case. He was a suspicious bastard, and it had saved his life many times before.</p><p>He looked her over, taking stock in every detail. He noted that she was more than just pretty already. She was young too, there was no way she was finished growing. She would be breath-taking when she was done. He himself was almost completely done growing. He just had a bit more muscle to fill out and he would be full grown. The first thing he noticed about her, was how pale she was. Not sickly pale either. She was a few shades paler than himself, he noted. It gave her a delicate porcelain look. Like a doll. </p><p>Her long wavy hair fell to what he assumed would be the middle of her back, since it was currently spilled over his knee, and on the ground. He knew it was a true black color from the blueish tint it took on when the light hit it. The combination with her skin enhanced her features. Her scent hit him, and he inhaled deeper. She smelled like fresh cream sweetened with a touch of honey. Sweet and thick, and very appetizing. His mouth unconsciously watered, and he wondered at his own reactions to her, and at just a glance too.</p><p>Her cheekbones were high, and full, tapering with a graceful beauty to a sharp jaw and chin. Her nose was straight and smooth. The end upturned just so. Her brows were curved, her forehead smooth, eyes an almond shape, perfectly centered in her face, not to far in or out. They were hooded, he noticed. No monolid at all. Thick black lashes fanned across the tops of her cheeks. Her mouth was a work of art. Small, soft and pink, the bottom lip thicker than the top, and curved invitingly. Not sultry, but also not childishly. It was full, but cute. Her thinner upper lip enhanced her bottom lip. It was soft and gentle in shape, rounded at the center dip, and he wanted to touch it. What was with him today? This girl, who was unconscious in his lap, not either of their volition, was making him want to do things he never did to anyone even when he went to find some relief from time to time.</p><p><br/>It was obvious she took care of herself, and was well groomed. Her face was overall, full, soft, and beautiful. Konoha would have described her as an 'exotic beauty' and she would have had many a suitor based on her looks alone. He heard the Toad sage Jiraiya was writing books, and knowing his perverted nature, he would have used this girl as a basis.</p><p>He moved on to her clothes. He had never seen anything like them before. Damn his curiosity. He wouldn't touch her inappropriately, but he did check out the fabrics it was made of. The skirt was thick, stiff and heavy, obviously to both hold it down from lifting to far up, but also to hold the very pristine, fresh pleats, box pleats too. The green that was on the uniform suited her too. It set off her pale skin beautifully, unlike the way green just brought out his friend's dark complexion back in Konoha, in a rather unattractive manner.</p><p>She was attentive to her clothes. She took care of them. It showed. The shirt was a basic t-shirt style, but it had a very large, shoulder covering collar. It reminded him of those unattractive sailor outfits that many mothers thought were cute for their baby boys when they were too young to decide for themselves what they wanted to wear, and then have their pictures taken in them. It was loose, white, and like her skirt, high-quality. The collar was stiff like her skirt, and she had a red scarf tied under the collar, and it hung with a very neat knot down the front of her shirt. </p><p>Her legs were long, toned, and making him drool. From what he could feel of her on his lap, she was curvy too. </p><p>'A D cup. Enough to fill the hand, no spilling over. Very satisfying.'</p><p>She had these weird socks on her legs too. There was obviously enough material to run all the way up to the tops of her thighs, yet they fell coiled just under the knee. Brown loafers covered her feet. She had no callouses on her hands, which means she has no weapon training. She was a civilian. Yet how did she get here? Who was she? Did the thing that attacked him attack her too?</p><p>A groan sounded from his lap. Her voice, from what her could tell was not shrill or annoying like most of the girls back home. It was pleasant to hear.</p><p>“Ow! Did anyone manage to get the license plate of the MACK truck that hit me?” Her comment was sarcastic, mumbled under her breath. 'What's a mack truck?'</p><p>“Uh, if I may, I'd very much like my lap back now. You kinda just fell out of thin air, right on top of me.”</p><p>The kunai was behind him in his left hand. He was leaning back on his arms, away from her, just in case.</p><p>She gave the cutest little squeak of surprise, and jumped up out of his lap before sitting in front of him, a little to his right. Her face was a cute shade of red. He enjoyed how embarrassed she looked.</p><p>“I-I am so sorry! I didn't know I was laying on you! I wasn't exactly- Wait. Where am I?”</p><p>He watched her look around, taking stock of her surroundings, then finally focusing on him and how he was dressed. Her confusion was apparent. Her face was an open book to her emotions, and he found himself watching her face closely. It was entertaining. She was definitely not a shinobi. Strange, yes, but a civilian. She looked up and noticed the sky.</p><p>“Ano, that creepy whatever centipede woman thing must have taken the roof of the well house off. But then wouldn't I hear my family? Oh no...”</p><p>She seemed to pale, and fear stole onto her face. “How do I stop that thing?”</p><p>“I don't sense anything. You said well house?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I mean I just fell into the well in the well house on my family's shrine, so I don't see why we wouldn't be there. Ano did you get lost in Tokyo and somehow end up down here? Oh! My name is Higurashi Kagome. Your dialect sounds like your from the Arakawa district... The shrine was supposed to be closed today anyways, a few of the tiles have been coming loose at the top of the Tori arch steps. When we get out of here, my mom can give you directions, or let you use the phone if you need it. You can come back tomorrow if you wanted to pray. We are celebrating my birthday tonight too, So we are closed for offerings too. I can't wait for Momma's oden! It's the best!”</p><p>Kakashi blinked. What and where were this Tokyo and Arakawa district? He gave a 'smile' with his one visible eye.</p><p>“Oh! Well, Happy Birthday Higurashi-san. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I am from Konoha. Am I still in the Land of Fire? I've never heard of toh kee oh before. Is it in the Land of Tea? And you were talking about a centipede woman? What is that?”</p><p>Kagome blinked.</p><p>“Thank you. Your at the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo, Japan. Are you sure you didn't hit your head? I can check for you. I've never heard of 'Konoha' or 'The Land of Fire'...” she paused for a moment “And I must have hit my head to imagine a creature like that-” She looked around the well in case she had missed anyone else being present, and instead spotted the dismembered arm. Her face went white.</p><p>“Ohmygod!” the way she said it implied that it was all one word. “That wasn't a dream! What was that thing?!”</p><p>At Kakashi's confused glance, or at least she thought it was confusion, she elaborated. “It looked like a naked woman from the hips up, and she had three sets of arms! Three! The rest of her body was this giant centipede, the size of the bullet train! It licked me, a-and it's tongue was like this long!-” </p><p>She gestured to just under a foot, and was visibly shuddering, completely grossed out, before vigorously scrubbing her cheek where she could feel the dried saliva from the thing with her sleeve. Initially Kakashi thought she was overwhelmed, exaggerating and had definitely hit her head. What she said next made him believe her. Although he had no idea what a 'bullet train' was.</p><p>“And she kept demanding that I hand over some sort of jewel, I tried to give her my earrings, but she wouldn't let me take them off, and I sort of don't think that's what she meant. I swear she was looking at me like she just wanted to take a bite out of me, she wouldn't let me go, so I was trying to push her away- I was pushing on that arm right where it's severed, and this lavender glow started coming out of my hand, and her arm started disintegrating where I touched! My other hand started glowing too, and she still wasn't letting me go, so I shoved my other hand in her face!”</p><p>She was looking at her hands like they were going to start glowing again. Kakashi remembered her hands glowing from when she had fallen into his lap and the shadow that moved away from them when she appeared. He knew she wasn't lying or exaggerating. If there really was something like that out there, he knew it would be back for whatever this jewel was that she clearly didn't have. It would kill her, and most likely his only chance to go home with her. He knew he wasn't in his world anymore. He secretly put the kunai away. She wasn't a threat.</p><p>“Well, I think we won't get any answers from sitting down here, don't you agree? I have a feeling that we have both been misplaced from our homes and countries. Let me help you out of the well since I highly doubt you can get out the same way I can. Plus it will be easy on my part.”</p><p>She looked up at him as he dusted himself off. Finally paying attention, she noticed that while he was dressed strangely, he distinctly reminded her of the ninja from the shows and games that Souta had always been keen on enjoying, as most boys his age were. He seemed older, like the upper classmen of her school. This made her think he was closer to the two decade mark, but she couldn't really tell with his mask and... was that a forehead protector? It was slanted over his left eye, and the dark blue fabric caused his hair to stand up, leaning to the left of him. The mask was a dark blue in color, and clung to his face. The only visible part of his face was his right eye. From the contours she could see of his face under the mask, she would say he was average to handsome, but he could just as easily be hiding really bad scars. </p><p>He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a red dot on each side, a swirl stitched in, under a flack vest? It had many pockets that gave it a distinct utilitarian feel, eve if it looked dirty, like he had slept in it. What she could see of his skin said that he was pale like herself. The collar of the vest was padded and thick, reminding her of the militia collars on some uniforms from places where the throat was the most targeted in their fighting styles, but what did she know? She was only a month into her world history class. The sleeves of the shirt ware just shy of his wrists, and black fingerless gloves, with what looked like a metal plate was attached to the back of the hand.</p><p>Dark blue slightly baggy pants hid his legs, with bandages wrapped around his right thigh, with a... holster? - Why did he need a holster? - over the bandages. The looked a little dirty, and she could tell that they were stark white before. More bandages wrapped around the lower calf, and cut off his pants, them being under the bandages that continued into his weird footwear – and she realized that they were the same kind of bandages that serious martial artists used to keep their muscles tight - his toes and heels were open, everything else covered by fabric, and a thick sole of some sort finished the... sandals.</p><p>She had only one question for him as he extended his hand to help her up, she accepting the offer, and dusting her own rear end off.</p><p>“I-I don't mean to be rude, but why do you cover your face? Are you doing some sort of ninja cosplay? Are you here for a convention or something? It's really convincing. My little brother would like it.”</p><p>So she didn't know he was a ninja eh? Did this Japan not have any? But how would she have known he was apparently 'cosplaying' as a 'really convincing' ninja? 'Well her reaction to finding out that I am in fact a fully trained veteran ninja should be interesting, for sure.' He couldn't wait! He also couldn't believe her eyes! They were clear with what looked like cracks in them when she wasn’t looking at you, but when she looked directly at you, they flashed the most pigmented blue shades he had ever seen, in what looked like striations, and lines. They were more pigmented than his old sensei, Minato's. They reminded him of semi-precious stones. He suddenly realized why he had thought that in comparison. They reminded him of some of the pieces of moonstone he had seen in Konoha and Suna on occasion. Her eyes were breath-taking and seemed to glow from within, just like the stones themselves. He had never seen anything like them before.</p><p>He let none of this show on his face, however.</p><p>“Well I think that train of thought may be an issue then Higurashi-san. I am not 'cosplaying' as you call it. I am very much a shinobi. A Jounin in rank too. You'll be perfectly safe with me as I believe that we are in the same boat. If we were on your shrine, then surely someone would have noticed that we needed assistance out of the well house that is no longer there.”</p><p>Kagome's face became worried. He was totally right. Also he was a WHA-</p><p>“No way!” He wasn't sure if that was to him being a shinobi or to his comment on them not being on her shrine, or in his home world. Her face was amusing, however. It was just a bonus that she was very easy to look at.</p><p>She seemed to come to a decision, and he offered again. “Shall we leave the well then?”</p><p>She could feel the calluses on his hands. She knew it was from handling weapons, as he had claimed. It couldn't be from anything else. If she didn't believe him before, she did now. Even his body language said so. He held himself with an easy grace that only years of heavy hard combat could elicit, and it almost screamed 'Predator!' And she suddenly felt very inferior under his steady gaze with how clumsy she was.</p><p>Kakashi noted this silently.</p><p>“How? It's not like you can just ju-” and the noise of surprise she made at the back of her throat said that yes he could and did just jump out of the well from the bottom as though is was a normal thing for humans to be able to do.  Kakashi thought the noise cute. So far he thought this girl was cute.</p><p>'Where does he come from to be able to do this? It's unheard of?'</p><p>He had picked her up, scooping her legs out from under her, noting that while she wasn't heavy, she was very healthy weight wise for her frame. He leapt up and let her down, making sure she was stable before removing himself from her person, and stepping back to make the distance between them acceptable once more.</p><p>'He just picked me up like I was nothing!' Her face gained a pretty flush across her cheeks and nose.</p><p>Kakashi smirked under his mask. Now this was the most attractive he had seen her, and he burned it into his memory. For later of course.</p><p>“Say, how old are you today? Also I am curious as to what you are wearing. I've never seen it before. What's it for? I know it's high quality fabric, but what for? I have no idea why you would need it.”</p><p>Her face was still locked on his, neither had bothered to look around yet. Too interested in each other. Her face darkened.</p><p>“I'm 15 today, and this is my school uniform. I am so late! My teachers are gonna kill me! Totally flunking that quiz. There goes my top marks. Mom's gonna kill me!” She groaned, hands covering her face, and a small, almost unheard whimper escaped her.</p><p>His voice sounded distinctly amused. “School uniform eh? Why worry? I don't think you'll be going any time soon, because this area is clearly not a shrine.”</p><p>THAT made her look. 'Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore....'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: The Boy and The Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How old is that arrow? And he isn't dead yet?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi and Kagome both took in the area around them. Gone was the cement tiles, once so pristine and well kept, no sign of the storehouses, the Tori gates, steep, long stone steps, or purification well. No sign of her house either.</p><p>'Wait..'</p><p>The Tree! The Tree of Ages! It was there!</p><p>“Ah! The God Tree! It's part of my family's shrine!”</p><p>And before Kakashi could grab her, she started running, only for Kakashi to catch her around the waist and make her stop after a few paces.</p><p>“Wait! What if that centipede thing is there? Or other things! We should be careful. Let me go with you.”</p><p>She turned to look at him over her shoulder once he had let her go and stepped back again. “Sorry. I didn't think about that and I should have. I got excited. This just feels so surreal, and I'm a bit anxious for it to not be. I have a feeling that it's not going to stop though.”</p><p>He nodded. She summed up how he felt about this situation entirely. Making their way towards the one thing that only one of them recognized, Kagome couldn't stop looking around. It was like she was walking into a  fairytale, and that this place didn't exist anymore. A glimpse of the past. It was beautiful.  The nin beside her, however, was alert, senses spread as best he could. The energies he was used to feeling and tracking were all different. Alien. There, but he had no idea what they were or what they meant, and what to do with it. He could feel a lot of energy emanating from Kagome, but he knew she wasn't aware of it, and so, couldn't do much of anything with it. Well for now, that is.</p><p>He sensed a few others, or what he assumed to be others, moving towards the well. If they could sense that, then they would most likely be able to follow them as well. Caution would be required. He didn't know if they would be friend or foe. After a few minutes of walking, they finally broke through the clearing surrounding the tree. Just before that however, Kagome turned to him. </p><p>“Ano, Kakashi-san, What’s a Jounin?” </p><p>Kakashi looked around for a few seconds, about to answer her, when Kagome gasped. It was more of a quick inhale of breath than an actual sound, but still there. Dressed to her in what seemed to be period clothing- she had to wonder if this was some really elaborate birthday hoax, and how they had managed to set it all up so fast- was a boy. He wore all red. A suikan, with nenju peeking out, higoshi tied in front, and puffed sashinuki covered him. He wore no shoes, and his toenails looked sharp, like claws or something. His hair was silver, and very long. </p><p>He looked like he was only sleeping. An arrow protruded from his chest, worn and old looking, like it had been there for decades. Giant roots seemed to wrap around and support his body against the tree.</p><p>“Wow, that's super formal. Is he a noble? How is he alive!? That arrow looks really old. Why is he here? How long has he been here for?”</p><p>Kakashi frowned. Her eyes and intelligence were very good. Those were all very good questions, some most wouldn't even think to ask. He followed Kagome close to the tree, and discreetly sniffed in the boy's direction. 'Dog and...human?' Then he was taken aback when he saw ears on top of the boy's head, regular ears missing from the sides of his head.</p><p>'What is going on here? What is all this?'</p><p>Kagome climbed the roots. Kakashi watched her carefully. 'Oh, baby blue.... lace, nice.' She didn't need to know that he was looking at her. He could enjoy himself a little, it's not like he would be staying for very long anyways. Or at least he hoped.</p><p>“Ears? Dog ears? Eeeeeeeh...I think I wanna..... Touch 'em!” And touch them she did. She rubbed, and pulled, and molested them. Kakashi sweat-dropped. A desire grew within him....'Damnit'</p><p>He hopped up behind Kagome, making sure she heard him. He didn't want to scare her into jumping off the roots and hurting herself.</p><p>“Higurashi-san, I think... It's my turn now!” He 'smiled' at her again. Kagome turned to him, blinked a few times, and then  a smug grin broke out across her face. She released the ears and stepped away as best as she could to give him room.</p><p>“By all means. Glad to know I'm not the only one.”</p><p>'So he is super curious too? Maybe I'm not so inferior then.'</p><p>He didn't tug on the ears, He checked the base of them to see how they were attached, and then the insides of them. They looked like an Akita's. Odd. He had to admit. They were soft. They also added to the look of youth he had. Made him look younger. He was darker than Kakashi in complexion.</p><p>Finished in his analyzation, he tensed, then grabbed Kagome, and sped away from the roots, just as arrows sunk themselves into the tree around them.</p><p>“Halt! Get away from there!”</p><p>“AH! Kakashi! Why are they shooting at us?! And why are they dressed in period clothing?!”</p><p>He didn't respond and pushed her behind him.</p><p>“How dare you try to wake the slumbering demon sealed to the tree, Kitsune!”</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened in realization.</p><p>“Kakashi, the god tree looks much younger than the one on my shrine, The old period clothing, how superstitious they are, the well house missing, no shrine...I think we've fallen backwards in time. How much, I don't know.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I think I know how to find out. They look like villagers, farmers. My world's history said they had to protect their homes themselves and were often ravaged by bandits and war. My guess from that...thing before..... We have stories of legions of yokai, myths in my time. I thought they were just stories. Apparently not. Those villagers probably have to fend off yokai, some who eat humans, they would be lucky to have a resident priestess with powers as my history books say. Whatever that boy is, he must have done something to earn himself a sealing to a tree!”</p><p>Kakashi only nodded.</p><p>“How do we confirm your theory?”</p><p>“He called me a Kitsune. Legend says they love tofu and playing tricks. Depending on the color of the fox tells you if its a good or bad one. Red and black are evil. White, silver and gold are good ones that serve either Inari-kami-sama, or Amaterasu-kami-sama. Don't do anything that they would consider super human. We need to try to talk to them, convince them that we mean them, and their village no harm. We need to get them to take us to their village, or tell us the name of it. Before my city was called Tokyo, it started as a little fishing village called Edo.”</p><p>Kakashi relaxed his stance and put away weapons they hadn't seen him draw yet.</p><p>“We are sorry! We didn't know anything about a demon! My friend here was just curious about the ears. She likes cute things. We aren't from anywhere near here, and are a bit lost. Can we have some assistance?”</p><p>Murmurs and whispers erupted from the group of men on the other side of the clearing.</p><p>“Why should we trust you! You look like some shifty bastard with that clothing, and your face all covered up like that!”</p><p>Kagome stepped in front of him. Two could play this game...</p><p>“Oh! He got into an accident a long time ago, and it left really bad scars. He doesn't like scarring people, so he covers his face up. We mean you no harm, but we are a bit lost. Can you tell us where we are?</p><p>After some more whispers and deliberating, they looked at the intruders closely. The same voice called a third time.</p><p>“You shall return with us, and see Priestess Kaede. She will know if your story is true!”</p><p>Kagome and Kakashi looked at each other. She whispered to him.</p><p>“Remember they are protecting their village. Even now, this place must have value for them to guard it. Please come with me? I think we may find more answers there.”</p><p>Kakashi was perfectly aware of this. His impression of her rose even more. He 'smiled' wit his eye again. “Of course.”</p><p>'Translation, this situation is scary, and you don't want to go alone. I hear you. I also don't blame you. This is crazy beyond even anything I've heard of. I can take care of myself, but I am reluctant to leave you alone, as you are most likely my only way home.'</p><p>He really loved his village. He refused to abandon it. He would return no matter what. Even if he had to take her with him, should the conditions warrant it.</p><p>He nodded at her. “Let's go then.”</p><p>Both raised their hands in a show of co-operation and peace.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome waited on the dirty tatami mat she had been.... asked to site on and wait with Kakashi while the miko of this village named Kaede was brought to them. She hoped she was the sort that could be reasoned with and they wouldn't end up dead, face-down in a ditch somewhere... She was also thankful that they hadn't been tied up, as they had willingly gone with the group.</p><p>“Such strange clothes! And that mask! Where could they be from?”</p><p>“You don't think it's war do you?”</p><p>“She has to be a Kitsune! Him... maybe it's that? He is Yatagarasu?”</p><p>“Well that would make her Chosen of Amaterasu. They are far too strange to be anyone from her!”</p><p>'What now? What's Yatagarasu?' He felt a chill of foreboding creep up his spine. He didn't think he would like what they meant by that comment if it was true.</p><p> “No way, that man has silver hair! There is no way he is human!”</p><p>“Of course it's war, right in the middle of rice planting season too!”</p><p>“Are they foreigners?”</p><p>“But Yata-”</p><p>Kagome looked at Kakashi from the corner of her eye. She whispered to him.</p><p>“Top knots, they are all wearing top knots. All of the little things are pointing to my theory being correct. I hope this priestess will listen...”</p><p>“Make way for high priestess Kaede!”</p><p>A few people shuffled out of the way of the path of the.... very elderly priestess. Her hair was long and grey, tied back in the traditional priestess style, and she wore the traditional red Hakama and white Suikan of a Miko. She was missing her right eye, as the patch indicated, and her posture was hunched over, Kagome surmised that she spent a lot of time processing medicinal herbs for the village, as she also functioned as it's healer and doctor. She used her bow as a walking stick. In her hands was a brown bag, the contents of which were unknown. A man stood beside her, ready to assist, and she handed him her bow.</p><p>Kakashi's nose twitched. Salt? “Kagome, why would they use salt on us? What would it do?” He whispered, aiming his voice to her ear. </p><p>“Historically salt is considered pure by many cultures and religions. Here it's used to drive away, harm, and even purify demons and evil spirits. Some cultures can keep themselves safe from evil hunting them by staying in a solid salt circle. She thinks we are demons in disguise most likely.” Kagome had a dry look on her face. Kakashi snorted in humor. Then they were pelted by salt.</p><p>“Demon begone!”</p><p>“Hey, HEY, we're not demons okay!?”</p><p>“Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inu Yasha?”</p><p>“They could be spies from another village.” The man next to Kaede whispered lowly.</p><p>“In that case they would be fools. Who would invade such a poor village as ours?”</p><p>Then Kaede was quiet, only just noticing the face of the girl before her. A look of recognition and hope lit up her one eye. She approached Kagome, and Kakashi watched her wearily, his body tensed in case he needed to protect her.</p><p>“Let me get a good look at you.” And her aged hang reached out and grasped Kagome's whole chin and jaw, harmlessly, but firm. Moving her head from side to side, up and down, thoroughly looking at the girl. Kagome tried to remove the hand that was jerking her head around like a dolls, but Kakashi had shuffled close to her  and held her hands down. No need to start anything when there wasn't anything. Every move however was made for examination purposes.</p><p>“You are either very clever, girl, or a half wit.” In her mind Kagome balked at such a label on herself.</p><p>Then the hands were gone and Kaede had stepped back from Kagome. She eyed Kakashi closely, his headband, his appearance. She didn't think she would be the one to see this beginning. The symbol and other markers were there. His description fit what was said, yet some was still hidden. It was too close to not be him. The girl's eyes were a dead giveaway, and the fact that they were together... Kaede sighed. Today was promising to be a long one. She had to keep up appearances however.</p><p>“If ye words are true, show us these scars on your face. Prove you are not yokai!”</p><p>Kagome blanched, hoping he now did have scars, if only to make it likely to get out of this situation in tact. Kakashi 'smiled'. “Of course Lady Kaede. I am similar to yourself.” And he raised his headband, but kept his eye closed. He wasn't sure about their knowledge of shinobi traits and abilities, and correctly assumed that his Sharingan would only make things worse. So he pretended to be blind.</p><p>Kaede's one aged eye widened at the sight at the long scar that ran through his eye from forehead to mid cheek.</p><p>“I see. This old one assumes the rest of your face is also scarred? “</p><p>“In a way, yes. It's also to protect myself. You see, I am from far away. I along with my companion, are lost. This place is very alien to us. I think some of my enemies may be after me. But since they don't know what I look like, they can't chase or find me. Besides, so long as you mean us no harm, no harm will befall you from my enemies. I also don't mind helping out around the village. I am very strong. My companion needs to stay safe. She doesn't know how to fight, but she is very smart. Isn't that right Kagome?”</p><p>'Did he just...?' He did. Kakashi had defended her intelligence from Kaede's remark of being a halfwit, when he knew from the very little interaction they had that she wasn't stupid at all.</p><p>“Yes! Please let me know if your having any problems that you can't figure out what to do, and I'll try my best to help solve it!” Kagome knew he was buttering the village up so they wouldn't be killed by their 'hosts' and hopefully get some answers. Smart guy.</p><p>“I see. 'They' are there, though I know not why.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kagome was confused. What was where?</p><p>Kakashi replaced his headband, and felt a little wary over the priestess's words. What was 'they'?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: What We Are Meant To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What did Kakashi just do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being released of suspicion, she had two unlikely travelers accompanying her to her hut, and began preparing food for her guests. </p><p>“This old one knows there is more to ye story. She knows that ye are both here under unusual circumstance. I know you mean no harm on my village, and that ye are not demons. I feel that ye have many questions, and I wish to offer this old one's knowledge, if it will aid you. This one can tell that you, young Kagome, are the reincarnation of my long-passed elder sister. Bare us no ill-will for we do what we must in these times of war, and no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust.”</p><p>Kakashi and Kagome were quiet for a bit. Kakashi would say nothing. Kagome broke the silence, muttering under her breath.</p><p>“We really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we?”</p><p>“Toh-kee-oh? Never heard of it. Is that where your people are from?”</p><p>Kagome gained a troubled look on her face. Kakashi watched. The information she gave from being such an open book was astounding.</p><p>“Yeah. But I think it's out of our reach now. Would you know how to get back?”</p><p>Kaede paused. Then set about making tea. “If I am to be able to help ye, then I must know how ye have come to be here, and more about where ye be from. Kakashi-san. Could ye tell me of the strange energy that ye posses? Perhaps your own origins as well. It may allow us to find answers for the both of ye.”</p><p>Kakashi was distrustful, but knew he had no choice. This 'Miko' was perceptive and intelligent. She did, however, seem genuine in her wish to aid them.</p><p>Kagome could tell he was hesitating. She took the lead.</p><p>“Well first, may we know what the date is? The year especially. Also the name of this village. We honestly are lost.”</p><p>“Ah, ye are in Edo. A small, poor fishing village in Eastern Nihon. It is the tenth year of Bunmei. Does this have to do with being lost?”</p><p>“Yes, just a moment. I have to do math and history in my head... Bunmei was started in 1469, plus ten so 1479, the difference is 534. We are 534 years back in time from my era. There will be wars constantly for the next 211 years. That's when the Meiji Era will start.”</p><p>“You say this will continue that long?” Kaede seemed Worried. “Your Era? What does that mean?”</p><p>Kakashi was giving Kagome an 'Oh shit' look. “Uh, yeah, um, I won't be born for another 519 years. My family's shrine encompasses the God Tree, and The Well in that forest we came out of. It's been in my family for generations.”</p><p>Kaede didn't know what to say to this. She'd never heard of such a thing in all her years, and yet, such a thing had happened and the proof sat before her.</p><p>“Kagome, you said this place was called Japan?”</p><p>She flushed a little, embarrassed. “Uh yeah, I thought you might have been a foreigner, and would have recognized the name we give to foreigners. We call it Nihon among natives. We didn't start doing this till the Meiji era though, when we actually opened our borders to foreigners. But that won't be for another 300 years though. Lots of other eras happen before then. Some far more peaceful than others. The Meiji is just when all of Nihon is consolidated under one rule, and the Daimyo are gradually reduced until the Emperor declares them a moot point in existing, and implements a whole new governmental system for all of Nihon. We call ourselves Japan to foreigners because it's easier for them to pronounce.”</p><p>At their confused looks, she thought for a moment. “Well, it's like.... My dad is not from Nihon. He is from a country on the other side of the world. It's commonly called Ireland. I have his blue eyes. In it's native tongue, Ireland is called Eire.” </p><p>She smiled a silly little smile then, and began to impulsively, happily belt out one of the songs her father had sung to her when she was little, which she had later learned to pronounce and sing properly. </p><p>“Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach<br/>
Dúlamán na farraige, be'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn!”</p><p>Little dance included. Kaede just stared at Kagome. Kakashi thought it was interesting.</p><p>“Young Kagome, what did that mean?”</p><p>Kagome flushed. “I'm sorry, I got lost in memories of my dad.” Kakashi nodded. He knew all about that.</p><p>Kaede just nodded. Kagome thought about the best way to translate the words so the least was lost.</p><p>“The closest I can translate is:<br/>
Seaweed from the yellow cliff, Irish seaweed<br/>
Seaweed from the ocean, best in all of Ireland”</p><p>“Interesting. Do you speak the language?” Kakashi was definitely interested. Perhaps he could learn some. </p><p>Kagome winced. “Another country by the name of England invaded Ireland and would not leave, even though the Irish did nothing to the English. They gave them no reason to invade, they were super friendly to the English even when under their rule, at first. The English mocked and ridiculed them, treating them anywhere from second class citizens, to slaves. It's how they treated everyone. It's one country and people I do not want to meet in the past at all. They were very cruel, for no real reason to boot. The Irish wanted their home back, and they tried to raise the money to fund a war to take back their country. </p><p>It resulted in the battle of the steward, where two thousand Irish men were slaughtered in ten minutes by the gun-wielding English. Guns are weapons of great destruction that don't require anything special to use beyond the ability to aim in some cases. As time progressed we developed some where you just held a trigger and it would spit bullets out. Spray and pray it was called. </p><p>The ammunition is shot out as such a force that it breaks something called the sound barrier, and it's humanly impossible to physically dodge. It's what the English used on the Irish, and it resulted in the English outlawing the use of the native Irish tongue, Gaelic. They did it with force too. Any method you can think of to  force someone to stop using a language, they used it.</p><p>What little that is left is slowly recovering and being rediscovered by archaeologists, linguists, historians, and volunteers who still know bits and pieces of the language, and they are trying to preserve and bring it back. Even though it's highly unlikely, since the English don't discover Nihon until the second World War which starts in 1920, and it's currently 1479, if you do happen to encounter them, try to not be seen, and avoid if possible.”</p><p>Ending on that rather grim note, Kagome no longer wanted to talk about the English, or history. Kakashi was still intrigued, non-the-less.</p><p>“Anyways. Um, I think the next question would be how do we get back?”</p><p>“Ah. I need to hear how ye arrived. What did ye do prior to your arrival?”</p><p>Kagome looked to Kakashi. He didn't hide his interest in hearing the story either. Kaede handed them two cups of tea, then continued making that night's stew.</p><p>“Well, I was heading out to school, when I saw my little brother looking for our cat in the well house. One of the shrine goers must have left the door open. He was too scared to go in and find the cat, so I was a good big sister and went in to look myself. I remember hearing scratching at the door, and thought it was the cat, since the sound tends to bounce around funny in there. Well that was until I was in there, holding our cat, and the scratching continued. Before I could get away, I was grabbed by this... centipede...woman...thing. It said something about a jewel. Something came out of my hands and it hurt that... thing. It wouldn't let me go, and it licked me!” She shuddered in revulsion again. “Next I knew, I was in the bottom of the well, in Kakashi-san's lap” She flushed again. “And when we got out of the well, the Shrine, Tokyo, my house, it was all gone! The only thing that I recognized was the Tree of Ages, which is a sacred part of my Shrine.”</p><p>“I see. Let me think a moment.” Kaede continued making the stew, old hands expertly cutting, peeling, and adding to the huge pot over the fire. It started to boil, and she added herbs and miso paste. </p><p>“Might I know if ye have a family name, Kagome-san?” Kagome blinked a moment, not sure what this had to do with anything. “Yeah. Higurashi. From Higurashi Shrine. Why?”</p><p>She had a sinking feeling that her world was about to be completely uprooted with the almost pale look on Kaede's face, her one eye wide. She turned away from the two, and ambled over to one of her shelves, then reached under a bunch of dried herbs, pulling out and old rolled piece of parchment that looked like it had seen better days, judging by it's flaking fragile edges.</p><p>Kakashi once again secretly returned the kunai he had drawn when Kaede stood and wandered to her shelf. She held onto the scroll for now. She needed to make sure everything was there first. All the pieces must be there to be sure. She looked to Kakashi.</p><p>“I assume your story is different then? How did ye end up in the well with Kagome-san?”</p><p>“It is different. I don't think we will have the same solution to get home. However, I have the distinct feeling that my reasoning for being here is somehow connected to Kagome-san. I would like to hear your solution to Kagome's problem.”</p><p>“Very well. Child have ye thought of returning to your home the same way you came?”</p><p>“Eh? You mean to jump back through the well?”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>“Uh, no. I'm not sure I want to. If your wrong, I could die from hitting the bottom. It's really far down.”</p><p>Kaede nodded, knowing that something like that could be very difficult to do. Kakashi seemed to think for a moment.</p><p>“Well I don't think it would work for me, you see, both Kagome and myself already established that I am not in my own world anymore. I am a shinobi from Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire. This world is far too strange to be my world.” Now Kagome was listening intently. He never revealed anything of himself, and was rather mysterious to her.</p><p>“Beyond that, I did not arrive the same way she did. I was returning from an espionage mission when I was...assaulted. I think. I had no time to react to anything. When I woke, I was in the bottom of the well. The creature looked like a large white canine of some sort, with rainbow fire and red marks all over it. It was too fast to see clearly, just enough to know the marks were there.”</p><p>Kaede's one eye was as wide as it could go. “Did ye sense any other creatures around you? Had they fled?”</p><p>“Oddly enough, that was what had caught my attention. The area was quiet, but nothing had run away. It was like everything was standing at attention.”</p><p>“Kami-sama!” Her hand shook around the scroll, hurrying to unroll it while Kagome spoke.</p><p>“That sounds like you saw one of the gods of my world Kakashi-san. Kaede is right. I've heard tales from my Shrine, though which one would be hard to tell without a better description, unless Kaede-san knows something, which I think she does.”</p><p>“Ye are the one known as Yatagarasu, as foretold in the prophecy. Ye have been summoned here to protect Kagome-san here. They would not have placed her with you in the well if ye had been brought here by error.” She read the lines on the parchment, and nodded. </p><p>・The wheel spins three roads: Life, Death, and Hell<br/>
The Chosen, Sunset, rises from the grave where water dwelt.<br/>
Broken, the Eight Span Crow falls before he flies<br/>
Where Time heals guardian wings and bloody skies.”</p><p>Kakashi had to admit. It fit this perfectly. But it was still to vague for his liking, never mind enough for him to believe it. “Is there any more on that scroll?”</p><p>Kaede nodded. “Instructions left by the Kami to identify the Yatagarasu, and give him proof it is indeed him. 'You will know him by the name that frightens his nature. By the eye of power he bears, but was not born to. By the face he hides, of his father not forgotten.'”</p><p>She let him absorb that, before she asked her next question. “The last lines describes two symbols upon the Yatagarasu. The first is displayed proudly on ye.” And she pointed to his forehead. His face was guarded. He did not like this at all. Some of his killing intent began to leak without his notice. ”And the last one I am not sure. Would ye mind pulling your left sleeve? It would confirm what is written herein if it is there.” At his continued guarded look, she sighed. “This old one did not mean any offense. Simply confirming everything before speaking of the task ye have been summoned by the Kami for. Please make yourself at ease, this is no easier for I than it is for ye, or the girl.”</p><p>Kagome had watched quietly, becoming frightened and on edge the more Kakashi heard of this prophecy involving himself. She moved back into the corner of the hut as quietly as she could, fear creeping onto her face. She didn't like this. A scared whimper left her throat, unbidden by her. At Kaede's mention of the girl, and her whimper, he finally noticed that she wasn't beside him anymore. He turned to see her. She had moved to the corner of the hut, and huddled in the corner, making herself as small as she could. Which was pretty small. 'She is so tiny. And scared. It's not her fault.' His anger ebbed some at the sight of her vulnerability, and his killing intent dissipated.</p><p>He refocused on Kaede. “Please allow me to see the scroll.” And held out his hand. She did not hesitate to hand over the scroll. He unrolled and read it for himself. Confirming everything in the scroll, he paused at the last bit. </p><p>You did not mention this. There are other pieces.” Kaede sighed heavily. “Ye did not give me a chance. It is your task. I believe we should look at the pieces and decipher them. Often times they have riddles within them, and many meanings with the same words.”</p><p>Kakashi stood up, and made his way to Kagome in a non-threatening manner. He crouched before her, and held out his hand in a helping gesture. “I did not mean to frighten you Kagome-san. Please come back to the fire, we can try to figure out what the scroll is saying without saying.” He knew his eye smile would only scare her, so he settled on a more genuine look. </p><p>She peered up at him from under her lashes, her face hidden by her knees, hands over her head. Slowly she studied him, before uncurling and placing her hand in his, trusting him and his words not to hurt her. He helped her up, and used his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the fire, the smell of the almost finished stew tantalizing the occupants of the hut.</p><p> </p><p>“And thus spoke the Shining One, the great and glorious kami who illuminates from Heaven, the Great Sun of the kami, of the day when Her chosen, she of the moonstone eyes, should fall and be raised up once more...</p><p>You will know him by the name that frightens his nature. By the eye of power he bears, but was not born to. By the face he hides, of his father not forgotten.</p><p>The wheel spins three roads: Life, Death, and Hell<br/>
The Chosen, Sunset, rises from the grave where water dwelt.<br/>
Broken, the Eight Span Crow falls before he flies<br/>
Where Time heals guardian wings and bloody skies.</p><p>The Warrior comes to seek out sacred ground<br/>
The Priestess will redeem the world she found<br/>
When dead hands set the bones that duty broke<br/>
Love will turn chains of Death and Hell to smoke“</p><p> </p><p>Kagome sighed. “I wish I had my backpack. It has notebooks and pencils, which would be useful here. I can't believe that this is real. This stuff is just stories in my time. How am I part of a prophecy? What am I even supposed to do?”</p><p>She thought for a moment. “The first section sounds like me falling into the well and being brought out of the well... Thanks again for that Kakashi-san. The first line sounds familiar though. 'The wheel spins three roads: Life, Death, and Hell ' Grandpa must have showed us this. I remember him saying it's a reference to time, that there are always three paths, and given their names here, I think we have to steer something to the right path. Is there anything you might know of Kakashi-san? Does it seem to have a different meaning to you?”</p><p>Kakashi breathed, and prepared to explain a few things. “What I am about to show you is part of a ninja technique. It is supposed to be found only within the Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. However, I was gifted this eye by a friend. It's called the Sharingan. Another name is Pinwheel eye, or Mirror eye. When the Sharingan is transformed into it's higher level, it's called the Mangekyo Sharingan. I mention this because there has to be three tomoe in the eye before it can advance.” He then lifted his headband. Both sets of eyes were on him. </p><p>“Kaede san, I did not lie to you before. I was blind, but I was gifted this eye shortly after being blinded. Do not over react. It is red in color, but I have control over it and will not hurt either of you.”</p><p>Kaede nodded. Kagome gulped, then nodded herself. Kakashi opened his eye, and showed them the three tomoe in his gifted eye. Both stared in fascination at the eye, and understood the meaning it may have for the prophecy, and how it tied him to it yet again.</p><p>“I'm sorry you lost your eye Kakashi-san. I imagine that there must still be phantom pain sometimes.”</p><p>Kakashi smiled with both eyes at her. “Oh it's not so bad. I appreciate your sentiments Kagome-san.”</p><p><br/>
“The Chosen, Sunset, rises from the grave where water dwelt.” Kakashi read out</p><p>All three knew this now. “The sunset, must be me, and the Bone Eater's well, coming out of it. But the chosen part in both sections. I have no idea what it means.”</p><p>“Hmm, odd that the prophecy says that. It does explain your eyes.” Kakashi said as though commenting on the weather. </p><p>“What about my eyes? You don't like them? Do they look funny? They look funny don't they!” Kakashi just about froze at this, not expecting her to over react. He sounded almost afraid when he saw tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“Now wait I-”</p><p>“The kids at school were right! I am a freak!” Kaede could only stare uncomprehending. She had no idea what just happened.</p><p>“Kagome, child! What's the matter? Why would you cry over such a thing?”</p><p>Kakashi had his hands up. He almost forgot that she was a regular girl, a civilian with the way she acted, and displayed her intelligence. He almost treated her like another shinobi. She wasn't. For a regular teenager like her, a situation like this was a lot. He did not think she would react like this though.</p><p>“Kagome-san, please calm down! It did not come out the way it was meant to, I-”</p><p>“It's not my fault ya know! I can't control who my parents are! Mom always said my eyes were her favorite part! Your not allowed to hate them!” She was blubbering entirely by now, and yelling at him.</p><p>Kaede looked at him then. “Perhaps it's time I made my rounds in the village. Eat the stew when it done, and you had better have made it up to her, your supposed to protect her Yatagarasu.”And she left the hut with a basket of medicinal herbs and items meant to treat injured and ill. She had left him to the proverbial wolf 'Translation: You made the mess, you clean it. What did I do though? More importantly, what do I do now?'</p><p>Kakashi sighed. “Hey, Kagome, come here, it's okay, I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. Your eyes were one of the first things I noticed about you,”</p><p>He gathered her into his arms awkwardly, it felt weird to do this, but he was coming up short on what else to do. He didn't want her mad at him, that was worse, he had his fill of that. Angry women were scary.</p><p>“I meant that they were startling. They aren't ugly at all. They make you special. My eyes are boring compared to yours.” It didn't sound like it, but he was starting to panic. 'Please stop crying! Anything but crying!'</p><p>“R-reall-ly?” She hiccuped and looked up at him, her puffy red eyes, and tear stained cheeks made something in his chest twinge. This was torture.</p><p>“Y-yes! Have you ever seen moonstone? Your eyes match it perfectly!”</p><p>“N-no, mom never talked much after dad died, just said they were her favorite.” She began wiping at her face.</p><p>“I promise I don't hate them. Besides, I'm not allowed to.” He calmed down when she giggled. Oddly he thought it was cute.</p><p>“There. You know, that stew sure smells good. Would you like some? Here let me get some for you.”</p><p>She was calm, he was gonna get away from her for now. If he could hide in a tree, he would. But he would be shirking his supposed 'duty' in protecting her, and that...thing was still out there, and most likely would be back soon. Better eat to keep his strength up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: A Centipede What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Kagome, I'm sorry for doubting you!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon after Kaede returned, and had eaten herself. They were looking over more of the prophecy.</p><p>Kagome started. “ 'Broken, the Eight-Span Crow falls before he flies.' Hmm. Usually the Eight-Span-Crow follows and serves Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, and Mother of all creation. It's also known as Yatagarasu, which I don't know why, but everyone is calling you that. But I have no idea what falls before he flies means. You can't fly can you?”</p><p><br/>It was the first time she had heard him chuckle. It was low and heady, strong and firm, but not grating. Very smooth. Kagome had never been attracted to someone's laugh before.</p><p>“No, but I can run much faster than you can. I am not sure what this world would classify it as, since I use chakra to enhance my speed and abilities.”</p><p>Kagome and Kaede uttered a simultaneous “Chakra?”Both having very confused looks on their faces. Kagome spoke up next. “What's that? I've heard of ki, like yoki, or horiki, but not chakra. Is it like those?”</p><p>It was Kakashi's turn to look confused. “Uh, I've never heard of those either. Huh, we really are different. Hmm, maybe you haven't discovered chakra yet. Might I do an experiment? Sometimes chakra in others can be drawn out of dormancy by another chakra user. It won't hurt you if you have it or not. It just means that if you do, that I should train you to use it.”</p><p>Kagome looked to Kaede. She wasn't sure. “It won't affect anything if I don't have it?”</p><p>“No, it's alright if you don't want to.”</p><p>Kagome thought for a few moments. Kaede gave a reassuring nod, when Kagome looked at her.</p><p>“Okay. What do I need to do?”</p><p>“Just stay still. I'll do the work.”</p><p>He moved behind her, and placed his hands on her stomach. His knees sat on either side of her, almost touching her legs underneath her. She could feel the heat of his body surrounding her, and she kept her face directly forward so he wouldn't see her face as it heated up in a cute flush. Kaede simply watched from her position across from the fire with an amused eye. She hoped interactions like this continued between them. She knew what the last line of the prophecy meant, but she would play dumb if it would help it come into fruition. </p><p>Kakashi focused on his chakra, and brought it to his hands, and then gently pushed it into the girl in between his legs, and in his arms. He began searching her to see if she had any chakra, and see if it could be brought to the surface. What he found was astonishing. There was no chakra, but there was a...center? An energy center. It felt beautifully pure and soothing. He felt like he could simply stay there for a good long while, just basking in this energy. It made him not hurt anymore. He'd never felt so free, and light in so long. Not since before his father went on that mission.</p><p>It felt like he had entered a sacred temple or site, and the purity of it was the most peaceful thing he had ever singularly experienced in his life. He smiled under his mask, and Kaede watched his face relax in a way she knew never happened with the nin. His eye relaxed like he was truly happy. She hoped he didn't avoid her afterwards for the way he seemed to drop his guard when entering Kagome's pool of horiki. His aura had completely changed. The heavy regret and sadness that seemed to blanket him vanished. He looked free. </p><p>Kagome didn't know what to expect when he pushed his 'chakra' into her. Certainly not like he filled her with his very being, entirely and purely him. It was gentle, and searching at first. Then it simply was. She felt protected and safe. She'd never felt this way with anyone before. She felt like she knew him better than anyone else. Yet she didn't even know his favorite food. </p><p>Kaede burned this into her memory. It was beautiful. Kagome trusting her guardian, and her guardian, Kakashi finding happiness with her. She made sure to not be looking at them when they finally shook themselves of the effect of being with each other in the simplest of ways.</p><p>CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!</p><p>The sounds of buildings being destroyed and screams interrupted their peaceful examination. Kagome's aura flared unconsciously, and with the connection she had with Kakashi, her powers flowed into him, and his eyes widened. Unbidden on both accounts, it attached a small bit of itself to him, and filled something minuscule within him. He wouldn't have noticed if the power didn't fully pull away from him, instead left inside him. He could feel it within part of his chakra pool.</p><p>However, both stood quickly in alarm, as did Kaede, as fast as her body allowed.</p><p>Kakashi had a kunai out, and all three exited the hut, before looking around. What was going on?</p><p>Kakashi's eyes widened as a giant monster wreaked destruction on the village.</p><p>Three sets of arms, the highest right arm was severed at the elbow, decorated a naked woman's body from the hip up. It had a horse hanging out of it's mouth, it's lower body was a very long, giant centipede. Her long body raised multiple arches over half the village, quickly destroying multiple huts, killing people and animals alike, quickly. People had little to no time to defend themselves or evacuate.</p><p>The image was forever burned in Kakashi’s mind, just like the Kyuubi when it attacked Konoha. Kagome’s eyes widened, this being the first terrifying image that burned itself into her mind. Neither would forget it as long as they lived.</p><p>“It's the monster! AHHHH!” Multiple cries were heard. Arrows were shot in an attempt to defend themselves. They were swiped away with the excess length of her body, and she dropped the horse right in front of them. The chunk removed from it was fatal. Kakashi almost panicked, then went into battle mode. Kagome wasn't exaggerating at all, and this was terrifying.</p><p>“Kagome, I'm sorry for doubting you!”</p><p>“Give me the sacred jewel!” She screamed and headed straight for Kagome. Kakashi pushed Kaede forwards, and simultaneously pulled Kagome against him and away as the centipede passed them, dodging her attacks Men tried to defend the village again, firing arrows as fast and accurately as they could.</p><p>Mistress Centipede crossed her arms to her body and began to rotate rapidly. Kakashi saw how useless the arrows were. Her exoskeleton was too thick. They just bounced off her hide.</p><p>“I must have the sacred jewel! I must!”</p><p>'It's after me!' Kagome swallowed in fear, and knew she had to do something.</p><p>“Spears and arrows are useless against it! Nothing works!”</p><p>The fear in the voices of the village men was palpable. Kaede thought quickly for what to do.</p><p>“We must lure it to the dry well, in the forest of Inu Yasha.”</p><p>'The well we climbed out  of.' Kakashi stood protectively in front of Kagome.</p><p>“Which way is the forest?” Kakashi spoke over his shoulder.</p><p>“This is dangerous Kagome, stay out of it!”</p><p>“I can't! These  villagers are innocent! That thing is after me! Let's fight it away from the village at least!”</p><p>She looked at the forest. There was a light in the direction of the Tree of Ages.</p><p>“It's where the light is shining right?” 'What light is she talking about?' Kagome took off, Kakashi on her tail.</p><p>“Wait!” Kaede was stopped by Mistress Centipede chasing Kagome. She leaped down into the rice paddie fields, pumping her arms and legs as fast as she could.</p><p>“I'll draw it away!” Kakashi followed her.</p><p>“Kakashi, you must protect her, if the Jewel is stolen from Kagome's body, we are in grave danger!”</p><p>He scooped up Kagome. “Where do you see the lights?” Kagome directed him as best as she could. She was completely speechless. He really was fast! She knew that no one in her time or in this world could run this fast. It was humanly impossible to run like this, yet Kakashi defied this rule. They were running through the trees now. 'Is this what all shinobi can do?' Kagome screeched in shock and panic from within her mind.</p><p>Kagome tried to hold in her screech of surprise when Kakashi flipped down to a lower branch to avoid a charge attack, and was somewhat successful. 'Her “little noises” are cute. Lets see how many of them I can get her to make..' Kagome's hold on him tightened, then relaxed as they seemed to outrun Mistress Centipede, and reached the clearing with the God Tree, and it's now awake occupant.</p><p>“Hello Kikyo. Playing with bugs now are we?”</p><p>Both looked up to see piercing golden eyes and an alert face looking down on them.</p><p>'Did he just talk?' Kagome's look of wary confusion summed up how Kakashi felt as a whole.</p><p>“We should get to the well Kagome-san.”</p><p>“So your alive?”</p><p>“Why're you taking so long to kill it. Just do her like you did me-” This was said in a very mocking tone.</p><p>Kagome stared at him, ever confused.</p><p>“-You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time.”</p><p>Kagome looked annoyed. Kakashi had never seen her look this annoyed. He knew that if she chose to use it properly, she'd be able to scare many opponent, creating a weakness in them.</p><p>“That does it!” She took a breath and climbed up the roots to stand face to face with this “Inu Yasha”</p><p>“Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, she's not me because my name is-”</p><p>“She's here.”</p><p>Mistress Centipede cam down from on top of them, through the boughs of the God Tree.</p><p>Directly at Kagome. She barely dodged to the side, and Kakashi appeared behind her, grabbed her and leaped back, The thud of weapons meeting flesh, signaling that Kaede and some village men had arrived to try and help. It seemed that her torso was not hard and thick like her lower half was.</p><p>“Good, now pull!” Harpoons attached to her side, ropes were pulled.</p><p>“Your pathetic, Kikyo!”</p><p>She looked irritated. “I'm not Kikyo!”</p><p>Kakashi held her near him this time. “Stop rising to his bait.” Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye over her shoulder.</p><p>“How would you like to be called someone else?”</p><p>She turned to Inu Yasha. Kakashi blinked, unknowingly accepting, and memories of all the times he'd been mistaken for – and was promptly brought out of his thoughts by her voice.</p><p>“Look I'm telling you, I'm not her!” And Kakashi's momentary distraction allowed her to slip free from him, and back up the roots in front on Inu Yasha to yell at him. “Whoever 'she' is!”</p><p>“And I'm telling you, you gotta be her, cause if your not there's no way you'd- you could smell so-”</p><p>His nose started twitching, and his sniffing inhales could be heard. 'Okay he must be related to a canidae of some sort.' Kakashi thought dryly</p><p>The boy's voice sounded softer, surprised. “Your not her.”</p><p>She just stared at him, her mouth pressed into a very unimpressed line.</p><p>“I know! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!”</p><p>He turned away from her. Kakashi approached where Kagome stood on the vines, feeling like something was about to happen. Again. 'They are not watching themselves in the middle of a fight. This girl really did grow up in a time of peace.' Kakashi felt exasperation take hold of him. Great. He had to babysit someone who had no sense of self preservation.</p><p>Kakashi was reminded yet again that she was definitely a civilian. Intelligent, smart, and this proving her to also be a spitfire, but a civilian. And he was supposed to protect her.</p><p>“Your right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter.” Kakashi moved. Kagome's temper flared. 'what'd you-'</p><p>His Kunai had no effect on the arms aimed for Kagome, which grabbed her, attempting to lift her up. How did she sneak up on him? He heard nothing! Felt nothing! He slashed at the arms trying to pull her away, and he noticed that it was rather difficult to pierce her skin. When he did, they didn't bleed much, but instead began regenerating. He noticed then that the holes from the harpoons were no longer there.</p><p>Kagome grabbed onto the closest thing to her in an attempt to stay grounded, and not be taken by the thing behind her. Inu Yasha's hair.</p><p>“Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Let go of me!” was heard at the same time as “Ow ow ow! You let go!”</p><p>Kakashi rushed forward, and wrapped oil coated nin wire around the demon and and set it ablaze. “Let her go!” He shouted at the creature. Then he pulled his tanto and tried to sever an arm. He did little damage, and she just swatted him away. He heard a crack, and pain shot up his side.</p><p>“Inu Yasha has been revived!” Kaede froze, dread pooling in her belly. She was glad she had brought those beads now! 'How can this be! That seal should have lasted forever!’</p><p>“Give me the sacred Jewel!”</p><p> Inu Yasha's head jerked at the demand. </p><p>'Sacred Jewel?'</p><p>Kakashi balked when the monster's mouth split wide, all her teeth sharp, two huge insect-like fangs in place of incisors protruded like saber teeth on an extinct tiger.</p><p>Heading for Kagome!</p><p>“STOP IT!” Her voice was terrified, and she released one lock of Inu Yasha's hair, turned and held out a lavender-silver glowing hand towards the creature who really did want to eat her.</p><p>Kakashi teleported to Kagome to try to protect her, her arm behind him, still aimed at the creature. Purple-silver light shot out of her hand, pushing Mistress centipede away. Mistress centipede, her remaining five arms, and Kagome with Kakashi on top of her, fell to the ground. The arms were sizzling.</p><p>“Kagome, are you okay?” Her wince of pain had him sitting her up and looking her over, assessing, searching for injury.</p><p>“I'm okay, I think.” and then “How did I do that though?”</p><p>Her right side began glowing. She blinked, then shouted in both confusion and frustration. “Why do I keep glowing! Have I mutated or something?”</p><p>Kakashi stared at the spot on her ribcage, before grabbing Kagome to him and leaping up and away, from a regrouped Mistress Centipede. She caught Kagome's foot, and whipped both Kagome and Kakashi around by it. Kakashi lost his grip, and then used a jutsu. A log appeared in her mouth. Kakashi gathered a thoroughly thrashed Kagome off the ground, knowing that would leave some big bruises, and retreated into the god tree, attempting to prepare chidori to kill this... thing, hoping that it would be enough. Again, he didn't see or feel her coming.</p><p>Kagome was thrown high into the air. Her side ripped open. Her scream of pain echoed throughout the clearing.</p><p>A pink jewel fell to the earth coated in her blood. Kagome watched as though the world was in slow motion.</p><p>'From inside me...Is that the Sacred Jewel?'</p><p>Kakashi jumped after her to catch her. Both fell to the ground in a roll. The jewel in front of them. Kakashi knew what it was immediately and tried to pick it up to keep it from being stolen.</p><p>“The jewel, hurry, give it to me!” Inu Yasha screamed from the tree.</p><p>Mistress Centipede was quicker. She coiled her body around them, and held them to the tree tightly. It aggravated the wound on Kagome's side, and Kakashi's already aching ribs. “Ah!”</p><p>Kagome was crushed to Inu Yasha's front, Kakashi to her left, his arms held uselessly around her waist. The Jewel remained on the ground.</p><p>Kakashi's plan to quickly return the Jewel to her body had failed. Mistress Centipede approached the Jewel lying 'innocently' on the ground.</p><p>“I heard some half-demon spawn was after the Sacred Jewel. It's you isn't it?”</p><p>'Half demon?' Kagome and Kakashi both looked at Inu Yasha as Mistress Centipede's creepy laughter filled the clearing.</p><p>'What is he?' Kagome thought.</p><p>“Half's all I need to kick your scaly butt. Anything more than that'd be a waste of my time!”</p><p>Kakashi stored this information for later. He started using the tree to pull the other side of his headband up. He needed the Sharingan against this, since his hands were incapacitated. 'A genjutsu on that thing would work nicely.'</p><p>“Listen, you talk big, but can you back it up?”</p><p>“Hmm?” His look and sound of confusion distinctly reminded her of a dog head-tilting when hearing a high-pitched noise.</p><p>“Can you or not?”</p><p>“Kagome, this is not a good idea...”</p><p>“I don't see any other choice right now! Do you want to be crushed, or worse, eaten to death, or do you want to be able to live and one day go home?”</p><p>'Damn this girl has the weirdest ability to point out my wants!'</p><p>“What can he do? Pinned there like that!” Inu Yasha looked up and away from Kagome. He didn't like relying on asking others for help. Mistress Centipede asked coyly, with false pity dripping from her tone.</p><p>“Or you for that matter. Your powerless to stop me!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Inu Yasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi doesn't know that Inu Yasha is inu hanyo  yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi gritted his teeth, though his face showed nothing, as he watched Mistress Centipede hover over the jewel. He wished Kagome's reflexes were faster, but he couldn't fault her. He reminded himself yet again that she came from a time of prolonged peace, and most likely never had need or desire to learn how to fight or use the powers she didn't know she had. The fact that she didn't panic or hide was quite the feat already. He know others in her position, trained nin at that, would not have been.</p><p>The long tongue Kagome had been repulsed with – and Kakashi agreed, it was gross – coiled almost lovingly around the jewel on the ground, and brought it to her mouth. “Your helpless, the three of you!”</p><p>“I'm sorry Kagome, I am not sure we will make it past this night. It's the first time I've failed a mission.”</p><p>Kakashi didn't see  any way out.</p><p>“Don't you dare!” Inu Yasha screamed. He was watching Mistress Centipede avidly.</p><p>“Ah! It swallowed the Jewel!” Came the cries of the village men. The dismembered, insect-like arms began to glow red.</p><p>Kakashi's face paled as they all lifted and re-attached themselves of their own accord. She lowered to the ground and began quivering all over.</p><p>Kakashi would have laughed at Kagome's unintentional pun if he didn't think they were about to die.</p><p>“Look! It's re-arming!”</p><p>Then her skin just fell off, and a red-eyed monster with it's lower half of a jaw hinged to it's head far at the back of the skull, and blackened skin with giant yellow teeth, a long whip-like tongue protruding from her mouth remained on the ground in front of them. </p><p>Kakashi gagged at how ugly it was.</p><p>“At last! My power is complete!”</p><p>The body around Kakashi, Kagome and Inu Yasha tightened, Dragging Kagome and Kakashi down the trunk some, and breathing became difficult. If it wasn't for how dire the situation was, Kagome would have died of embarrassment. Her face was level with Inu Yasha's crotch.</p><p>“It's crushing us!” </p><p>“Very astute of you Kagome!” Kakashi's rib screamed at him, and his bones creaked in his arm. They would break soon. He was already severely bruised, having angled his body over Kagome's to try to prevent and protect her from the worst of the pressure.</p><p>“Ah!” She screamed. Kakashi grunted. Wait. Her hands were free. Inu Yasha noticed too.</p><p>“Hey. Can you... pull this arrow out for me?”</p><p>Kagome's clueless “Huh?” made Kakashi think that his attempt to protect her for a little longer only killed some of her brain cells.</p><p>Kagome looked up at the arrow.</p><p>“Look can you pull out this arrow or not?”</p><p>“I-I don't know!” She gasped for breath and reached for it as best as she could.</p><p>“Nay child, if the arrow is removed then Inu Yasha will be free to destroy us all!”</p><p>Kakashi focused on that phrase. 'That means he has tried to before. But what other choice do we have?'</p><p>“Don't be stupid you old hag! At least with me you gotta chance, whereas that thing is gonna eat you!”</p><p>The thing on the ground now had glowing pink patches of skin widening over the blackened skin, and it still looked to be absorbing power from the Jewel it had swallowed.</p><p>“And what about you two? Ready to die yet? He seems like he's given up.”</p><p>“I did not give up, merely apologized for failing my mission to protect her which my result in our deaths.” Kakashi's cynicism made Kagome feel so much better.</p><p>“You know what, I don't like it either, but-”and she reached out again, barely able to grasp it at the base.</p><p>Kakashi froze as a pulse swam across his senses from the arrow. A seal in an arrow? There were no markings on it. No array! What kind of world was this? A feeling of foreboding settled in his gut.</p><p>“But I CHOOSE TO LIVE!” And she pulled for all she was worth.</p><p>The arrow lit up like a pink sun, the area around her hand a lavender-silver. The seal shattered along with the arrow. Kakashi felt the power in the slip of a girl under him, a flutter of awe passed through him, power that was responsible for destroying a very strong seal, one powerful enough to hide massive amounts of... evil chakra?</p><p>He watched the arrow as it dissolved into ash in her hand.</p><p>Inu Yasha pulsed. Once. Twice. Three. Four. He pulsed with energy and Kakashi, who didn't think he could tense any further, did, while dread settled in his stomach and lower chest. It was cold and heavy.</p><p>Inu Yasha laughed. Mistress Centipede shifted her hold, and Kakashi used that moment to grab Kagome and teleport them out of there. Safely in a tree on the other side of the clearing. </p><p>Chunks of flesh and hide flew everywhere and yellow energy exploded from the hanyo in waves.</p><p>Inu Yasha landed in front of the head of Mistress Centipede, and she flew at him as he turned to face her.</p><p>“Nasty hag! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!”</p><p>Yellow energy extended from Inu Yasha's claws. It dismembered her. It was sharp. The scent of it had Kakashi's instincts telling him to run with Kagome. But the Jewel was there, and needed to be reclaimed.</p><p>She was demolished in a second. Chunks of the demon's body lay everywhere. Kakashi didn't know what to think of this kind of power. 'This world is insane. How am I supposed to protect her?' Kagome was terrified.</p><p>“He defeated her just like that!” Her terror was easy to hear in her voice. Kakashi shifted her closer.</p><p>Inu Yasha looked like he enjoyed killing.</p><p>Body parts lay across the clearing, twitching and moving like it was going to crawl back together again.</p><p>“Come here Kakashi, Kagome. Help us find the Jewel.”</p><p>Kaede beckoned them down. Kakashi refused to let go of her.</p><p>“He wants the Jewel Kagome. I am the only chance you have at getting away from him. I'll not let you go.” Kagome's feeling of foreboding had her nodding, grateful for his protection.</p><p>“Thank you for catching me when you could. My injuries would be much worse if you hadn't. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Just some bruises and a few scratches on my foot. I'm fine, I've lived through much worse. Thank you for your concern.” He lied through his teeth. His lower right rib was fractured, and his right arm had dislocated at the elbow, but he had already relocated it. It was starting to swell and really hurt.</p><p>“How is your side? I know it's bleeding. Are you okay?” He turned her a bit to look at the amount of blood on her shirt.</p><p>“I-I think so, though logically, that might be the shock talking.”</p><p>At Kaede's insistence, she began to look around.</p><p>“Find the glowing flesh quickly! Before she revives again!”</p><p>“Eh!” Thoroughly creeped and grossed out, she looked faster. Finding the chuck that glowed, she quickly pointed it out, and Kaede retrieved it. Kagome couldn't believe she'd touched it. The moment the jewel was removed, the flesh turned to ash, and only bones remained strewn around the clearing. Kagome was pretty sure she was going to have nightmares for months.</p><p>“Only ye may posses the Sacred Jewel.” and it was dropped into her hands. </p><p>“But how did it get inside my body?” Kakashi hadn't thought of that.</p><p>“You didn't put it there for safe keeping?”</p><p>“Do I look insane to you? No, of course not! Until this morning, I was a normal girl going to school. I didn't even know this existed until I was pulled back, and if this is a dream, which it's not, you can't feel pain in dreams, I'd love to wake up from it please!”</p><p>The shock had finally worn off. She was done with today, but today wasn't done with her. In a quieter tone, sounding just a bit tired she wondered, “Why would I have a Jewel wanted by demons?”</p><p>A ribcage was crushed uncaringly in an intimidation tactic that didn't work on Kakashi, but did on Kagome.</p><p>“Exactly. Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it? If you hand the Jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you.” </p><p>Inu Yasha stared directly at Kagome. She closed her fist around the Jewel. Kakashi pulled out another Kunai, held in front of him and Kagome, then snuck several shuriken with exploding tags attached into his other hand around Kagome. Just in case.</p><p>“I think you ask too much of a girl who knows too little to make a choice. Plus, we aren't giving it up. If it was guarded be a priestess in the past, there is obviously a good reason for it.” Kagome leaned further into Kakashi. She agreed with him. She also felt bad for yelling at him. All he had done was ask perfectly normal questions, defend her and protect her, and she yelled at him. Quietly she whispered to him. “Sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it. Today is a lot. I just want to sleep!”</p><p>Kakashi sighed. It had been quite the day. He was starting to become tired as well.</p><p>Marching footsteps of many people sounded from behind Inu Yasha. The men from the village were trying to defend Kaede, Kagome, and Kakashi. Kakashi understood why, But they weren't strong enough. It was almost cute.</p><p><br/>“Go, do not hand it over to him!” Kaede yelled at them. Inu Yasha lunged at them, Kakashi jumped back, and threw the Shuriken at Inu Yasha, who dodged the blades, but didn’t move away. Kakashi had. His screamed ‘What the hell!’ was heard behind them as the tags exploded, and Kaede pulled out a set of beads. </p><p>“That half demon! How stubborn..” She took up a prayer stance and began chanting. The beads broke apart and shot after the idiot.  Kakashi had been running, with Kagome in his arm. He had taken her ascot without her notice, and apologized for touching her wound, before covering the material in her blood.</p><p>The hanyo swiped at them again, and he got a good gash on the back of his shoulder. Kakashi instinctually kicked the hanyo away, putting a good amount of chakra into it. Inu Yasha crashed through the underbrush, and Kakashi quickly touched the ascot to his injured shoulder, before sensing the hanyo returning. That was quick.</p><p> He tossed another shuriken with an exploding tag right where Inu Yasha was going to be, and then used the precious second gained to form the handseals for two clones, and one transformed into Kagome. He handed the bloody ascot to the clones and had them take off, teleporting them away right after, hoping he followed the clones.</p><p>He continued running to a bridge, hoping to get across it before the idiot realized they were there. He received the memories of the clones within a few seconds, before he placed Kagome down. “Go, quickly, across the bridge, I will hold him off for a minute, while you cross, and be right behind you.”</p><p>Kagome started running, Kakashi quickly cast an illusion on the area, making the river seem closer to the tree line than it actually was. </p><p>Kagome tripped a third of the way across the bridge. The jewel rolled out of her hand. A strand of her hair fell, just in time as Inu Yasha appeared before them in the middle of the bridge, waiting for the jewel to roll into his hand. He almost killed her, and her tripping saved her life. Kakashi sweat dropped. ‘How is she so lucky?’ He dispelled the genjutsu and teleported to stand over her, crouched, Kunai at the ready in front of her.  He’d completely jumped over the illusion. Kakashi didn’t know he could. </p><p>Tiny glowing balls shot past them and formed a necklace around Inu Yasha’s neck, and became beads. “Eh? What is this?” He then promptly ignored them, and bent to catch the Jewel. Kaede yelled at them from the treeline. </p><p>“Quickly! The word of subjugation! Any word to hold his spirit child!” Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha from her position laying face first on the bridge, and all the facts flashed through her mind at lightening speed. She trusted Kaede, and Kakashi. She opened her mouth, and inhaled.</p><p>“SIT BOY!” Echoed through the ravine. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: After the First Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Healing and trying to fix whatever can be fixed after Mistress Centipede.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“SIT BOY!”</p><p>The beads glowed for a moment, recognizing and setting the word as a command, before forcing the target to comply to that command. Inu Yasha’s face slammed into the bridge. The Jewel was knocked into the air from the motion of the bridge. Kakashi shot forward, and caught it before it could fly off of the bridge, then returned to stand in front of Kagome protectively. She sat on the bridge, watching from between Kakashi’s legs.</p><p>He reached back, and waited until he felt her cupped hand under his before opening his hand to drop the jewel back into her palm.</p><p>“What is this thing!?” Inu Yasha sat on his haunches and tried to yank the thing off. He even tried to force his yoki into it, but it just crackled with purifying energy before burning his hands.</p><p>“You old HAG! You think you can hold me?! Your gonna die first when I get these off!”</p><p>Kaede approached the edge of the bridge. “The word please Kagome.” Kakashi blinked. He felt amusement at the situation, but wasn’t letting his guard down until he was sure this… hanyo they had called him, was no longer a threat.</p><p>The second “Sit!” by Kagome, standing behind him with her finger pointed in front of her made him relax,  and loose his protective stance in front of her.  He still wouldn’t put the kunai away. It might be needed to drive off another yokai if it came knocking.</p><p>“Let us return to the village. There is much to be done. This one will look at both of your injuries. Ye cannot lie to me Kakashi-san. I can see it in your aura when you do.” Kakashi blinked. ‘Aura? Do those exist here? Perhaps that was the light that Kagome saw before…’</p><p>That would make her very useful already. If she could sense things before he did, it would be easier to protect her. But for now…</p><p>“Ma, I’m fine, I’ve had way worse! This is nothing. I’ll be fine in a few days!” Kaede snorted. “Most unlikely, as you would most likely be staving off many yokai, and gaining more injuries. Eventually, ye would perish, and then where would Kagome be without her Yatagarasu? This one can tell that this was her first fight. Would ye leave her alone to suffer when she deserves it not? Do ye not wish to go home to your own world?”</p><p>Kakashi twitched at that. Kagome looked at him. “Kakashi, did you.. Lie to me? Why? What purpose would it serve?”</p><p>‘Damn her, that’s what I was trying to avoid. I didn’t want to worry her.’ He sighed. He hated being treated for injuries. He didn’t want to take his mask off. He didn’t want people to see. “Fine, but I am not removing my mask. My face will remain covered.”</p><p>Kagome blinked. Sure she was curious, but if that’s what mattered to him, then..”If that’s all you care about then I am sure we can find some fabric to tie around your face, since I am rather sure that your mask is attached to your shirt. I’ll even help you out and keep your face covered while we take your shirt off to check out your injuries. You have your reasons for keeping your mask on, and I’ll respect it. I just hope you don’t think it’s all we want to do.”</p><p>That made Kakashi think. If he was going to be here for quite a while, then he may have to show his face, if all the yokai were like that, and he had a feeling that there were much stronger ones, some more deceptive, then he would more than likely end up exposing his face. This also meant that it would be highly beneficial for Kagome to learn how to defend herself. He would have to assess her then. This, however, wasn’t important right now. The swelling in his elbow, and his rib was. He hoped there was something good for pain in the old lady’s hut.</p><hr/><p>They had made their way back. Kagome was lucky, the large wound had began clotting shortly after the wound was made. </p><p>“This is very common. Those with the pure spiritual abilities of priests and priestesses have an innate ability to speed their healing from injury and illness, with large resistances to diseases. Kagome, child, ye possess these abilities, and in a great amount.”</p><p>This caught Kakashi’s attention. “She does? Is there any specific kind of training she needs to do to harness it? From my experience, untrained powers, especially potent or powerful ones, have only led to disaster.”</p><p>“He be right Kagome. Here, I need to stitch it. Lift your shirt and lay down, I will be quick and gentle. I’ve much experience with such.”</p><p>Kakashi watched. He noted that her stomach was flat and toned, until it reached just above her belly. It held a bit of baby pudge, but only a tiny bit. It was almost unnoticeable. Beyond the injury, he noted, her skin was pale, smooth and flawless. Kaede was quick. It was still painful however, and Kagome’s face scrunched up in pain. They all knew the injury was too big to heal and leave no scar. It would in fact leave a rather large one. He knew the nerves would be messed up from wherever she was cut, and he hoped that no other nerves were nicked and made the whole side of her leg go numb. Kaede had then put a numbing poultice on it. Ground cloves mixed with mint oil. It was highly effective, and allowed Kagome to move much easier than the stiff movements she had been making to keep her side from moving and hurting worse.</p><p>“Your turn Kakashi. Let’s check you over. Kaede, I am gonna borrow this clean cloth if that’s alright. Lets make sure everything is set properly, and cleaned. No infections. I know for a fact that infections can kill. It’s a large source of death here.”</p><p>She had grabbed a cloth that was used for cleaning, clean itself, and folded neatly on a shelf.  She helped Kakashi take off his flack jacket, and blinked at how heavy it was. Yet nothing jingled in it. She shook her head, and folded it, before setting it aside neatly. </p><p>“If you don’t mind, Kakashi, I could mend these tears if I had a needle and thread. I need to mend my uniform and get the blood out. I could do yours at the same time if your willing to empty your gear while I do it?”</p><p>She helped him lift his shirt over his arms so that removing it over his head would be easier. She then moved behind him and opened the cleaning cloth, and held it open in front of his face, then she placed her forehead on the base of his neck. She felt him move his shirt off his head, and  she pulled the cloth to his face so nothing could be seen. Kakashi was a little surprised at her actions. She was serious about helping his face stay hidden, and respecting his privacy for such.</p><p>“I would definitely prefer to not have to wear clothes with tears and holes in them, if possible.” She smiled behind him. </p><p>“Alright then. All settled?” He nodded, cloth firmly in place. She tied it tightly behind his head, making sure there was no hair in the knot to pull on it. She then sat up. She saw the gash in his shoulder, and the bruising on his side. With how big and how dark they were, she bet he had cracked his ribs.</p><p>“Kaede-sama, I think his ribs are cracked, and he has a gash here. I know it could have been worse. Did you see the claw marks on the ground, how big and deep they were? Ah, Kakashi, why is your elbow so swollen?”</p><p>She moved around front of him, and gave him a scolding look. It wasn’t a worrying ‘Mother hen’ look that he got from the nurses when he came back injured after a mission, it was one of those ‘I’m disappointed in you’ looks. He was not expecting that at all. And from a girl five years his junior no less. </p><p>“Kakashi, if you don’t tell us about your injuries here, it could get you killed. The is the last thing we want. Demons can smell blood. If there are scavenger types of animals, what makes you think there arn’t scavenger yokai who’d love to turn you into a meal after following you from a battle while your injured?”</p><p>Kakashi blinked. ‘Ah, that makes sense then. I guess I have to tell her then. Otherwise we will both die.’ He nodded. “I understand now. I should have thought about that. In my world there are only nine yokai in total. They are all sealed away. Here I didn’t know there were so many kinds. The way you speak, tells me there are way more here. How many, if you know?”</p><p>Kagome looked at him. “Well, the records on my Shrine indicate that many yokai were insect-like or parasitic in nature. Can you count how many parasites kinds there are? And all their subclasses? Beyond that I know there were a lot of yokai that were borne of human suffering. Loosing children, plague, war, famine. Those all had associated yokai. I know there are lots of beast-types, and the more powerful of those can take on humanoid forms, which is why they are so dangerous, because it’s difficult to tell them apart from humans. There are elemental types, oni, ghosts, undead, and tsukumogami.”</p><p>“Aye child, and there are mixes of those kinds as well. Take Inu Yasha for example. He is half human and half demon.”</p><p>“Oi! Do I look like I tell everyone else about what you are? And the fuck are you anyways, you spikey-haired freak?” The hanyo had followed them back, interested in the jewel, and hell bent on annoying the hell out of them. The only thing he was good for was keeping most of the other demons away, in his want for the jewel to himself.</p><p>“He is not, you are! You have dog ears, and long silver hair down to your butt! How long does it take you to brush your hair every morning? Oh wait, I forgot you don’t, the giant rat’s nest is still on the back of your head from sleeping on the tree for fifty years! We at least try to stay clean and keep good hygiene!”</p><p>“Keh, your stupid if that’s what you think!”</p><p>“I am not! I’m going to be in highschool by the end of this year with honors! Then I’m going to keep my honors and earn a full scholarship at a University of my choice! Way more than you got, you probably can’t even read, let alone add basic math!”</p><p>He growled at her. “Shut up, none of that’s gonna matter here anyways, wherever your home is, it’s useless trying to go back, cause you ain’t leaving till I get the jewel!”</p><p>“Your not getting the jewel!”</p><p>“Then your never going home!” </p><p>“Yes I am! Sit!”</p><p>Kakashi had never been defended the way she had. It was a little unexpected. He saw Kaede approach him with not hot, but clean warm water that had cooled from boiling in her hands, clean bandages, cloth, and he assumed some needle and thread in there. He also saw her eying his elbows. </p><p>“Ye had dislocated your arm then? It will be needing wrapping as well. Kagome, please bring me that white cloth on the shelf here, and that knife, I need to make more bandages, and the yellow powder please. Bring me the left over poultice from your injury. I’ll need it for his shoulder and elbow.”</p><p>“I can make bandages. I have my first aid. How wide am I making them?”</p><p>“A hand’s width please child.” Kagome nodded. She brought over everything that was asked of her, then set to making bandages. She measured out and folded the fabric after each cut to make sure they were all even, then began ripping the fabric. About fifteen minutes later, The bandages were ready, and Kaede was spreading the poultice onto Kakashi’s shoulder. She mixed in the yellow powder, and spread it on his elbow before she used the bandages and wrapped it up tightly. The pressure felt good, nd it wasn’t enough to kill the circulation in his arm. </p><p>“This one needs assistance wrapping his ribs. Kagome, please help keep the bandages from twisting as I wrap them.”</p><p>She smeared more poultice on his ribs, and began wrapping them up. “If I might ask, what are these pastes?”</p><p>“They are to help reduce swelling and pain. This old one added turmeric powder for your elbow and ribs. This years crops have grown well.” He nodded.</p><p>Kakashi knew there wasn’t much better than this. He then decided to distract himself from the pain. He pulled out a summoning scroll, and retrieved a mission report scroll. Kagome asked how that worked. </p><p>“It’s a piece of Shinobi equipment. We all have storage scrolls that we can summon and store larger items into. As for how it works, it will have to wait until I have time to explain Chakra and how it works to you. It’s a whole lesson at the Shinobi Academy, and will take a few hours to explain.” Kagome nodded.</p><p>“That’s gotta be really handy though.” Kagome wished there was such a thing in her world. Kakashi just nodded. “Makes moving much easier.”</p><p> He began writing out everything that had happened to him so far in a very to the point, but informative manner. It didn’t take him more than a few minutes to finish. Kagome was sewing with a now clean needle, now that it wasn’t being used to sew skin together. She began to sing while she worked.</p><p>“Idir ann is idir as<br/>Idir thuaidh is idir theas<br/>Idir thiar is idir thoir<br/>Idir am is idir áit</p><p>Casann sí dhom<br/>Amhrán na farraige<br/>Suaimhneach nó ciúin<br/>Ag cuardú go damanta<br/>Mo ghrá</p><p>Idir gaoth is idir tonn<br/>Idir tuilleadh is idir gann</p><p>Casann sí dhom<br/>Amhrán na Farraige<br/>Suaimhneach nó ciúin<br/>Ag cuardú go damanta</p><p>Idir cósta, idir cléibh<br/>Idir mé is idir mé féin</p><p>Tá mé idir ghrá.”</p><p>Then she sang it again, this time, translating it. She ignored Inu Yasha’s complaint about it being noisy in the hut.</p><p>“Between the here, between the now<br/>Between the North, between the South<br/>Between the West, between the East <br/>Between the time, between the place </p><p>From the shell <br/>The song of the sea <br/>Neither quiet nor calm <br/>Searching for love again <br/>Mo ghrá </p><p>Between the winds, between the waves <br/>Between the sands, between the shores </p><p>From the shell <br/>The song of the sea <br/>Neither quiet nor calm <br/>Searching for love again </p><p>Between the stones, between the storms <br/>Between belief, between the seas </p><p>Tá mé idir ghrá”</p><p>“Kaede-sama, may I sleep here? I am very tired. Kakashi-san, you should too.”</p><p>“Ye may sleep in this old one’s hut. I will get the blankets.” She stood after she was finished with his bandages. Kagome handed Kakashi his shirt back. She’d washed the area with the blood to the best of her ability. It was still wet, but it was cleaner than before. She’d scrubbed it well. Kaede had loaned Kagome a Suikan while she cleaned her shirt to the best of her abilities. There was still an outline where the blood had begun to set, and several blotches. She repaired the hole already. </p><p>“Your vest will have to wait until I am less tired. I hope this is enough. It’s the least I could do for you after all you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“Oh, I am happy to not have to wear clothes with holes in them. Sleep sounds good, but I want you near me with the jewel so Inu Yasha cant steal it. He can’t be trusted. I am assuming that your song was in Irish again?”</p><p>Kagome nodded, her eyes heavy. “It was. It’s one of my favorites. I hope there isn’t too much damage to the village. It does one day become Tokyo, a huge metropolitan city, and the capital of Nihon.”</p><p>She took her blanket from Kaede, as did Kakashi. “We should check out the well when we wake up.” Kakashi nodded. He laid down with his back against the wall. Kagome laid in front of him, closer to the fire. Within a few minutes she was asleep. Kakashi took a few minutes longer. He made sure the entire necklace was hidden under her shirt, and that her hand was over it to help protect it, and glared at the hanyo who laid on the other side of the fire with his back to them. He made the hand signs for a clone, and instructed it to watch the hanyo, and wake him if it was about to run out of chakra so he could make another clone. Satisfied that the hanyo wouldn’t get a one up on him, he let himself fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Worshipping villagers and irritating Hanyo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi woke earlier than Kagome, but did not move from behind her. His clone looked at him, wondering if her was getting up, or just shifting. He sat up slowly. Kaede had just started making stew. It would be lunch soon. She would be going out afterwards to tend to the village’s wounded and ill from the attack afterwards. She looked at Kakashi and his duplicate, then back to him with an unasked question.</p><p>“Shadow clone. I receive it’s memories when I either dismiss it, or it’s damaged and dismissed itself. Useful for watches where you need sleep but have to keep watch as well. Also deception and distraction in fights. You can have them doing something sneaky while you occupy an enemy, like set up a trap, or substitute yourself with it so a potentially lethal hit doesn’t kill you. Very useful.” He dismissed his clone. He was still wearing the fabric mask from yesterday, as his clothes wern’t ready to be worn yet. They were clean, but the holes still needed mending. </p><p>Kaede’s eyes were wide. “That is useful. There is something similar in this world, This old one is not powerful enough to make them, but they are called Shikigami. The difference however, is that we can make them into whatever form we wish, and we have to use blessed sacred paper. More powerful users can imbue the air with their energy and the shikigami can run endlessly on what they pull of their master’s energy from the air.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded. His clone’s memories indicated that the Hanyo had left the hut to scare off some birds. Carrion crows he had called them. Perhaps it was another kind of yokai? He would have to keep a look out for the birds too then.</p><p>Kaede checked over the smaller injuries that needed changing.</p><hr/><p>Kagome woke to the smell of food. She could smell meat. Was that onions? Oh, there were delicious vegetables.</p><p>“Smells good Mom. Is there coffee?” She mumbled. Her side stung. Why did that hurt? The sounds of other voices, an aged old woman’s voice, There was a man’s voice behind her. It chuckled in amusement, and she didn’t know why. </p><p>Then she remembered a man named Kakashi, the centipede-thing, and Kae-and it all came flooding back now. She was not home. That was not her mom’s cooking. She went to sit up and stopped. Her side hurt a lot. “Itai…” She had to roll carefully to her un-injured side to then push up into a seated position. Her side ached and burned. She drew in breath through her teeth in pain, and held a hand to it. She could tell that Kakashi had been laughing at her, before he saw and heard her voice her pain.</p><p>“Are you alright? You might have pulled some stitches while sleeping. You shouldn’t have though. Maybe the poultice needs to be changed? It has been quite a while. What do you think Kaede-san?”</p><p>“It would be about time to change it. Ye don’t need to lay down, girl, But I do think you should put your shirt back on, it is easier to see to your injuries with.”</p><p>Kagome nodded. Then her stomach growled. Her face pinked a little. Kakashi laughed at her again. “If I ever get to meet her, I will ask your mother for a cup of coffee too, judging by your like of it. It must be good if your asking for it in your sleep.” He teased her. Her face darkened more, before she got an idea.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s the best. She even knows how to make flavored coffee. Her hazelnut is the best!” She just went with it, instead of being shy and keeping it to herself. If this prophecy thing was real, then he might just be able to actually meet her mom and try her god-sent liquid life in a cup. Her face was pinched though. Her side was throbbing. “If I am able to go home, I am so using the benzocaine gel. Then taking some ibuprofen. And bringing back a medical kit.”</p><p>She stood carefully, and moved behind a folding panel to change her shirt, now that it was dry. She folded the suikan neatly and returned it to Kaede, with a thank you for the lend. Kaede then changed the bandages on her wound. They saw why it hurt so much. It was swollen and red, the poultice had a yellow-green layer in it.  Kakashi’s nose picked up the scent of insect, is smelled faintly of the saliva from Kagome’s cheek yesterday.</p><p>“Ah, the saliva of the demon yesterday must have some flesh degrading properties. Some insects have it. You said the turmeric was to help inflammation and draw out infection?” Kaede nodded. “Well, I think she needs it now.”</p><p>“Indeed, I will gather the items, and make the medicine. It is a good thing the girl has these powers, they work to purify the saliva from her. It should be gone by the eve. Most of it is here. Would ye mind cleaning her wound while I work?”</p><p>Kakashi gave an affirmative grunt. “I can also get her some food served up.”</p><p>Kaede smiled. “This is a good idea.” Kagome groaned. This was gonna hurt. Kakashi sighed. She’d never had an injury like this before. He’d had plenty. He was full of scars. He went over by the fire, and poured some of the cooled water that had been boiled for tea into a bowl, before collecting some freshly cleaned and delivered laundry that had been delivered early this morning after Kaede had ran out while helping the injured of the village. There was going to be a pyre later in the day for those who had been killed to keep yokai from possessing the bodies, and to send the spirits off properly with a prayer to the afterlife.</p><p>He returned to Kagome, and very carefully and gently began cleaning the wound of the saliva, and left over poultice. He could hear Kagome clenching her teeth and trying to stay silent. Little noises did escape her, all of them pained. “I’m trying to be as gentle as I can be. I’m almost done. Kaede will be back shortly to get this looked after. I am sure that food doesn’t sound too appetizing right now with how much this hurts, so I’ll have it ready for you when you are done being looked after.”</p><p>Kagome nodded. Kakashi finished and put some water on her wound before blowing on it to help cool it down. It was something done in the field for Genin when they got a major injury that needed treatment. Pain medication was only administered in the field if the patient couldn’t stop screaming from the pain. Here, there was none. Kagome’s face said it helped. Kakashi cleaned the wound as gingerly as he could. He was no medic, but he did know basic first aid. He wiped away most of the old poultice careful not to pull on her stitches, and began adding water to help rise away what remained and used clean cloth every time he swiped.  Kagome grit her teeth and fisted her hands in pain. Whimpers did escape her throat. He very carefully made sure there was nothing in the small lines still open in her wound. It had scabbed over rather nicely in the areas the saliva and Kagome’s white blood cells hadn’t been oozing out of. This was good.</p><p>“I’m trying my best Kagome, I’m almost done. Kaede is almost done the medicine, then we will wrap you up, and you can eat when your finally hungry. Then we should check out the well after. If your up for it. The sprain in my ankle is almost pain free. As long as we are careful we should be fine.”</p><p>Kagome nodded jerkily, and Kakashi put more water on her wound and blew on it again. “I just need to rinse it now with cold water, and you’ll be ready for the medicine. I’ll be right back with some well water.” He stood, and put all of the dirty cloth into the laundry sac for one of the villagers to pick up later. He cleaned up the bowl he used, and brought it with him.</p><p>Kagome laid breathing on the floor of the hut, trying to breathe-meditate through the pain. She could hear Kaede grinding the herbs into powder, and she watched how effective she was. She watched Kaede carefully, and she tried asking questions to take her mind off the pain while Kakashi gathered water. Kaede gave simple explanations for each herb, how to use them, and which parts were the best for what purpose. They had been speaking about the mint oil when Kakashi returned. Once again, she reminded him of a shinobi. He had to remind himself that she wasn’t.</p><p>He returned and grabbed the second clean cloth he had. He poured a bit of water onto her wound to make sure the pressure got everything out, and then wet the clean cloth and set it on her injury. The look of relief on her face from the cold water on her wound, reducing the swelling, told him she appreciated what he was doing. Kaede approached a few minutes later. When she removed the cloth, she noted that the swelling had gone down. </p><p>“What method is this? It is only well water.”</p><p>Kagome spoke up. “Temperature. Heat increases swelling. C-cold helps lessen it. Wish I had an ice pack.” Kaede was silent, she made mental note of it. </p><p>“I will keep this in mind, as there is a colder spring with water from the mountains nearby.” </p><hr/><p>Soon her wound was poulticed and wrapped, Kagome had eaten, and Kakashi was writing a more detailed report from yesterday. She had sewn up all the holes in his vest and it was still drying. The batting in the padded areas of the vest were still a little damp. It should be fine in the breeze outside after about an hour.</p><p>“I am gonna take a walk and explore a bit. I should be back in a couple hours.” Kakashi looked up from the scroll he was writing in and have her a nod and a ‘smile’ before returning to his scroll.</p><p>Kagome left the hut and began to explore the village. She had begun to head through the rice patties when she noticed a group of villagers on a mound talking.</p><p>Kagome remembered the words Kaede had spoke to her, when she’d told them of the Shikon but she couldn’t remember the story properly. She didn’t know why. It seemed fuzzy and blurry.</p><p>‘You must protect the Sacred Jewel, Kagome’ That was all She could remember beyond the fact that it should not fall into the hands of anyone else.</p><p>She thought of Kakashi and his apparent job of protecting her. She felt like she was imposing on him. Like she was forcing him to do something he didn’t want to, and it made her feel bad. She sighed. She was pulled from her morose thoughts by the sounds of whispers from the group of people on the other side of the narrow paddie. </p><p>“She’s what?! High Priestess Kikyo’s…?”</p><p>“When you think about it, she does seem quite saintly…”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“The kid’s the reincarnation of High Priestess Kikyo.”</p><p>“Watch your language. Show some respect for the young lady!”</p><p>“The 'young lady' is a reincarnation!”</p><p>All at once, they all bowed their heads, clasped their hands and began praying to her. Kagome looked like she was about to panic, before she almost ran from the area.</p><p>‘Why are they worshiping me?!’</p><p>She moved down the paddies, and received more of the same treatment. Soon she was on the other side of the rice paddy fields. </p><p> Inu Yasha then approached her and demanded the jewel.</p><p>“If your leaving, then you shouldn’t keep the Jewel. Just end up stolen if you do, so hand it over!”Her eyes narrowed on him.</p><p>“Can’t you ever not be rude, and not ask for things your not going to get? Your not ever going to have the Jewel, so don’t bother asking for it!” He was insistent and persistent, however. She eventually got annoyed. She stood looking at him, arms crossed, foot tapping in impatience.</p><p>“Inu Yasha, Sit! I said no. Your not getting the Jewel. It’s not for you. Now leave me alone or I’ll say it again!” She left him face down in the dirt road, heading to the forest. She needed time to clear her head so she didn’t snap on anyone who didn’t deserve it. She followed an animal trail, and eventually found the main path used to get to the Tree of Ages in the Forest of Inu Yasha. She thought she would head to the Tree for a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: Bandits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carrion crow are never nice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi had finished writing in the scroll quite a while ago. He was waiting for Kagome to return to the hut so they could go check out the well. It had been almost three hours, and there was no sign of her. Come to think of it… </p><p>Then he spread his senses out. No Kagome. His eye furrowed. He got up, and put his equipment on. The wind had dried his vest quickly. He left without saying a word to Kaede. </p><p>He followed his nose, and it took a while to sift through all the scents that had covered hers since. He did lock onto it, and begin following it. He had stopped and asked the villagers at the different rice paddies if they had seen her. They flustered, and pointed him in the right direction.</p><p>“The saintly young Chosen, and Reincarnation of High Priestess Kikyo went that way rather hurriedly. We know not why, we merely prayed for her protection, blessings and good health! May we ask for yours as well Great Protector Yatagarasu-Sama?” Kakashi gave them an eye smile. He was amused at the idea of Kagome being worshiped. Then it cracked when they asked him for the same. And that title. He was irritated that none of the other things he was known for weren’t known here. He had to start anew. Protecting a whole village by himself would be impossible.</p><p>“How about I can give you some guidelines to follow so the village has a better defense from enemies? I can’t do it now though, I have to find Kagome.”</p><p>The villager’s eyes were wide with gratitude and appreciation. They bowed to him, and clasped their hands together and prayed to him too.</p><p>“The Great Yatagarasu blesses us with knowledge in defense!” One of the younger village men exclaimed. </p><p>Kakashi put his hands up in a calm down gesture, and he panicked internally at being worshiped himself, before doing the exact same thing Kagome had earlier, and taking off in the direction she had, following her scent.</p><p>He came across a crater shaped like an annoying hanyo they all knew. He knew she had sat him. Her scent went straight into the treeline. Why did she try to check out the well without him? Was she mad at something? He took off as fast as he could without loosing the scent trail.</p><hr/><p>He had tracked her to the tree. She had sat beneath it for a little bit. She did say that this tree was part of her shrine, so perhaps she had come somewhere familiar to ground herself. Thing is he could smell other people. Men. Unwashed too. Most likely bandits. They had grabbed her. He cursed. She went out of the village without him. He thought she was smarter than that. At the same time, he also didn’t blame her. She wasn’t a Shinobi, and this place should be a safe one.</p><p>Unfortunately it was not. He hoped that he could get to her before anything bad happened to her. He sped as fast as he could go, the stench of the bandits easy to follow from the trees, even though they were walking on the ground. He felt a pull in the direction he was heading, and a small spike of fear, not his own, raced up his spine. He knew Kagome was in trouble then. He pressed on faster.</p><hr/><p>Kagome kicked the idiot who let her foot go. All the way there, all she had heard was how the boss wanted her, and that they were gonna get lucky after, and have a go at her. Then nasty comments on how her body looked and felt, how she smelled so good, and how pretty she was. They didn’t believe that she was a virgin.</p><p>“With the way you dress, there is no way your a virgin. We get to have a lot of fun with you!” One with a dead eye and rotten teeth said. The smell of them was turning Kagome’s stomach.</p><p>“Heh, you think she’s had all her virginities taken away?” Fear settled in her stomach. ‘Please help me Kakashi!’ She tried to tuck her foot under her to keep it from being recaptured. They were almost to the hideout these disgusting ‘men’ were occupying. They approached a dilapidated building, the corner facing them completely collapsed. They still went through the door, and even more bandits looked at her, their eyes gaining a gleam she knew was not good for her. Kagome struggled more, and managed to kick the hand away that was trying to grab her free foot. Another bandit took his place, and easily caught her foot. Kagome whimpered in fear.</p><p>She was tossed roughly to the ground. One went into a back room to get the boss. Several of the men approached her. </p><p>“Hey, what is this thing she is wearing? Is it for easy access?” and he pulled on her skirt. Kagome shrieked. “Hey! Don’t pull on it! You’ll rip it! Stop touching me! Let me go!”</p><p>She kicked him when he tried to grab her upper thigh to see what was under the skirt. He grabbed her leg and put his weight on it so she couldn’t move it, or get away from him. He yanked on her skirt again, then flipped it up over her waist. Her blue lace underwear was on display. Her chest dropped with dread.</p><p>“Oi, look at this, what is this stuff? Sure is pretty for a whore.” Kagome screamed. She kicked him, then used her flexibility to lift the whole bottom half of her body over her head, and stood, quickly. She winced when her stitches felt like they were pulling, and tried not to move them again. “Don’t touch me! I’m a ballerina, not a whore!” </p><p>“Hold her still.” And the sound of heavy footsteps came from behind her. Two of the men came forward, she dodged them as best as she could, but they still caught her, and held her arms out so she couldn’t go anywhere. She was facing the biggest person she had seen here in the past so far.  He was at least six foot six, and he was a wall of muscle. A faint foul odor reached her nose, but she chalked it up to the bandits around her.</p><p>He pulled out his sword. Kagome noticed that his face seemed blank. The eyes were barely open, and the skin looked ashen, sickly so. He raised his arm, Kagome flinched away.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Kakashi!’ She thought. The jewel peeked from her shirt, and glimmered enticingly at the leader. </p><p>The sword came down, and a scream was heard. Kagome thought is was her, but after analyzing it lightening fast, she realized it was male. Her right arm was free. She pulled it tight to herself and opened her eyes. The man who was holding her right side had been severed from his body from the shoulder to the hip. Kagome’s stomach rolled. The smell of rot hit her nose.</p><p>“Opps. I missed. Hold her still!” But the men ran, Kagome dodged and ducked and rolled. Then she tripped over a stuck up piece of floor. She rolled to the side, before progressing into a log roll, and standing up again. The bandits were all against a wall, trying to get away from him. He had moved in front of the door, blocking it.</p><p>“Give me the jewel!” Kagome turned to the men. The boss made erratic footsteps to get to her.</p><p>“That wall is weak right?”</p><p>“Yes boss!”</p><p>“Boss? Me? Why are you calling me boss? Cause I didn’t kill you? You cowards! Push on that wall, all together now, 1, 2, 3!”</p><p>The wall collapsed. “Give me the jewel and I won’t kill you!” Kagome looked at the jewel around her neck, then at the leader. </p><p>‘All for this little jewel! This stupid thing! I wish I’d never come across it!’ Kagome felt so frustrated, and mad. She tore it off her neck, and threw it out the newly made opening in the wall. It landed innocently on the grass, before it’s innocent glimmer died down and it stopped manipulating her feelings, thoughts and memories. For now.</p><p>Kagome looked over her shoulder and dodged another incoming blow, but her shoe caught and she fell forward. Her foot was still stuck in the rubble. He loomed over her. The bandits were fleeing.</p><p>“Give me the jewel! Now!” Kagome turned to try to block the sword.</p><p>“KAKASHI!” she screamed, sure it was going to be her last moment alive.</p><hr/><p><br/>Kakashi could hear the terrified scream she made, and then he heard a male scream that ended, and then a cacophony of screams, he sped ahead as fast as he could go. Something was happening, and it meant that she was in danger. He was close, he could see the bandit’s running out of a collapsed wall, but no Kagome. </p><p>He could see her, her foot was stuck, and the smell of rot and death assaulted his nose. The source held a sword up high, about to come down. Judging by the dead body on the ground, it was deadly sharp too. She’d stand no chance if she was struck.</p><p>He felt his heart constrict when she screamed his name, her head covered, and she had curled  herself into a ball, trying to protect herself.</p><p>“KAKASHI!” His kunai came out with unerring precision, blocking the sword’s path to the helpless victim below him, and the one he had apparently been charged by the gods to protect. Not a few moments later, Inu Yasha also arrived.</p><p>“Oi, that thing is dead. It’s probably a demon after the jewel. Don’t tell me you gave it to him!” And he attacked it. The strings on the bandit’s armor fell off, and the shoulders and head went flying backwards. The armor opened forward in one panel, and the smell got worse. There was a giant hole where the heart should have been, and three red slitted eyes looked back from the darkness in the cavity. Kakashi freed Kagome’s foot, and helped her stand up quickly. She was gagging. Kakashi’s eye watered. The smell of death, and rot was so bad, He was surprised that he hadn’t gagged yet. </p><p>“No, I threw it out there, so it would stop coming after me, but it didn’t work!” No sooner had she said that, the bird darted out, past Inu Yasha and out the collapsed wall, grabbing the jewel sitting on the ground and taking off towards the village, flying higher and higher in the sky. “Ew, I can taste it! Don’t talk!”</p><p>“YOU WHAT!?”</p><p>Kagome winced. “He accidentally killed one of the bandits holding me, I didn’t want to die, what was I supposed to do! I can’t fight! I tried!” And she pointed at the dead body in the middle of the building. </p><p>Kakashi understood her, but the Shinobi aspect of him was disappointed with her for failing her mission. He didn’t blame her though, if he was in her position, he most likely would have tried to find a place to stash it until he could come back. Her hiding place just wasn’t so great. </p><p>“Come on, we have to catch it!” And he tried to grab for her. Kakashi pulled her towards him. He did not trust Inu Yasha at all. </p><p>“I will take her. Come on, on my back. Lets go!” </p><p>“Wait! She needs a bow! Here!” He grabbed an abandoned bow, left by the bandits, and a quiver of arrows. Kagome gave a quizzical look before grabbing them, and putting them on. They took off, all of them after the crow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>